About Last Night
by Rimnerel Ayasugi
Summary: [Yaoi] When the All Starz invite the Bladebreakers to a Christmas party, interests and secrets arise between two individuals. Over time things may turn out to be more than expected. [Kai x Michael] Chapter 10 is finally up and this one is finished.
1. Part 1

Rimnerel: Okay, I finally get a minute to do something else. Even though I should work on the next chapter of my other one. . .I don't think anyone will mind!  
  
Tala (arms crossed): You are going to get so fucked up for this.  
  
Rimnerel (sarcastically): Thank you for your support. What happened to you being my muse of epic poetry or some crap like that? Why aren't you inspiring?  
  
Tala: I'm on break. Get back to me later.  
  
Rimnerel: Never mind, do the disclaimer.  
  
Tala: Why should I?  
  
Rimnerel: Cause I still have several chapters to do before you and Kenny hook up in my other story and anything can happen. (glares)  
  
Tala (growls): Fine. Rimnerel does not own Beyblade, she's just using us for her story.  
  
Rimnerel (patting him on the head): Thank you so much cutie. (boots him) Now get out of here! This isn't about you! Okay, everyone enjoy. On a note, some of the characters may seem a bit OOC, but that's probably because of the time this story takes place in.  
  
~~~~~~~}~~~~~~~}~}@  
  
The young man with slate colored bangs that dipped down into his face turned the letter over in his hands, wondering what it could be. The letter had been dropped off no more than a minute ago by a special mail carrier. Closing the front door to the house he occupied with the rest of his team currently, he began to walk back to the living room. Studying it, he found that it was addressed to all of the Bladebreakers, but why? Why would anyone in America send them something?  
  
Walking into the living room, he called the attention of all that were there, which were Tyson, Ray, and Max. Once their attention was on him, he held up the letter.  
  
"What is it?" Ray inquired.  
  
"A letter from America," Kai responded. At the mention of the word, Max bound up from his place beside Ray, running up to Kai with huge eyes. Even though Max was now seventeen, he still acted like he was thirteen. It still amused Kai greatly.  
  
"Is it from my mom?" Max asked excitedly. For a moment Kai watched the younger nearly bounce out of his shoes as he waited for his team captain to tell him.  
  
"Hey Kai, better tell him before he comes out of his shoes," Ray said with a grin.  
  
"It's actually from all of the All Starz to all of us," Kai said, opening up the letter and pulling out the white and gold card inside. Flipping it open, Kai read what was inside then rose a brow at the content.  
  
"What does it say?" Tyson questioned.  
  
"We're being invited to a Christmas party they're having. It says they'll fly us over if we decide to go," Kai stated, folding the card up and placing it back inside the envelope. He had almost forgot it was that time of year. As much as Tyson and Max ran around putting decorations up, and singing all sorts of Christmas songs.  
  
"A Christmas party sounds so cool! We should go," Max replied before anyone else could. "It's been a while since we saw them. Can we go Kai?"  
  
Kai looked down at the male looking up at him with huge pleading blue eyes. If they wanted to go, he wouldn't hold them back. Christmas, along with any other holiday was not his thing. Not only did he not want to spend Christmas with his teammates, but near anywhere near celebrating the time of year. That was time to be by him self in quiet contemplation. That was not the only reason though. The other reason was something he'd rather leave far behind.  
  
"Go ahead and go," Kai said with a shrug.  
  
"What do you mean go ahead and go? Aren't you coming along with us?" Tyson said. "It's Christmas for sakes, why do you prefer to spend every year alone? Every Christmas it's the same thing with you. You would think that you would change after four years together."  
  
Kai began to tune the young man out, like he was prone to do when he got tired of all of Tyson's complaining. To think that everyone thought he was in love with the blue haired monkey. Of course there had been interest for a moment or two, but those feeling quietly and quickly vanished. Tyson was now with Zeo; Max and Ray were a couple, after Max and Kai had a short romance.  
  
"I rather not get into whys and why nots, okay. Just drop the whole thing," Kai said with an annoyed tone, breaking into Tyson's aimless speech. "I don't like holidays, especially Christmas. That's all you need to know." There was only one person who knew why, but they would get the hell beat out of them if they told.  
  
"You're impossible," Takao shouted. "I give up."  
  
A smirk rose to Kai's lips at Tyson's surrender, which was when he noticed the large puppy dog eyes being directed at him. All he could think of was shit as he looked at Max.  
  
"Please Kai. Just this once and I promise not to ask you ever again," Max begged. "My mom and the others would be disappointed if you weren't there. You gotta show up."  
  
"Max. . ."  
  
Kai watched Max's patent puppy dog look intensify as tears now welled up in his big blue eyes. Max's bottom lip jutted out, quavering as Max scrunched up his face. Kai sighed, knowing he could not escape that look. While they were together, the blond instructed that look to everything Kai disagreed on. Why was he too cute for his own damn good?  
  
With a resigned sigh, Kai nodded. "Okay, I'll go, just stop it."  
  
"Yeah! I win!" Max's face lit up as he hugged Kai tightly.  
  
"You were never able to resist that stare," came a voice from the doorway to the kitchen. Kai looked up to find Tala standing in the entrance. All the male wore was a pair of dark blue jeans, his arms crossed over his bare chest. His trademark smirk in place upon his lips.  
  
"Will I have to shut your mouth permanently for you?" Kai said, prying the blonde off him.  
  
"What are you still doing here? Do you ever leave?" Tyson said. Those two got along, even though sometimes it didn't seem so. Tala flickers an azure eye in Tyson's general direction.  
  
"Just because Zeo doesn't want to be around you most of the time, that doesn't mean I have to neglect my lover," Tala smirked. A flush crossed Tyson's cheeks at the remark.  
  
"You leave him out of your mouth!" The blue haired male watched a devious grin rise to the Russian's lips. It took Tyson to rerun over what he just said that could possibly be funny. A darker flush lit up his cheeks, understanding the joke. "Pervert!"  
  
"You said it," Tala smiled. "I didn't know you were watching all those times. Maybe I should---" The male dodged a pillow that was thrown at him.  
  
"Tala, stop tormenting Tyson." A second later, Kenny was by Tala side, his dark blue eyes looking up at his lover. (A/N: In all of my stories, Kenny's eyes are blue cause he seems to look best in them.) His burnt sienna colored hair was damp. He wore a pair of pants with a shirt. Tala turned to look down at his boyfriend with a light smile.  
  
"Fine. I'll give him a break, this time. But only because you asked." Leaning down, he kissed the younger lightly on the lips, ignoring the gagging sounds Tyson was making.  
  
"Get a room," Tyson said, making another gagging noise, but was smacked in the face with a pillow as Tala walked back to where he came from (probably Kenny's room). Before leaving completely, he tilted his head back to give Kai a stare. "You should really loosen up. Everything's passed."  
  
Kai didn't say anything towards the remark. It may be easier for him to forget about things, but Kai could not. He was reminded of things each and every year around this time.  
  
Knowing Kai was thinking about it, Tala turned his attention back to Kenny. "You're coming back to the room soon, aren't you? I have something to give to you."  
  
A blush streaked Kenny's cheeks as he went after the red head. Practically two and a half years since they were together. It amazed him how much time had passed for them all. A lot of time since everything in his past happened. Kai pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. There was no need to bring up any of it.  
  
"So we're going to America for Christmas! Yeah! I can't wait! This Christmas is going to be so cool!" Max replied going off to his room. "I can't wait to see my mother!"  
  
"Well I guess we should go pack too," Ray said to Tyson, who was already getting up. Who knew if it was to ruin Tala's mood with Kenny or to pack for the trip that was to take place in a few days. Knowing Tyson, it was both.  
  
The two Bladebreakers leave their team captain to go pack their bags. Finally Kai realized he would need to pack his bags too, so the young man headed towards his room. His mind was occupied by shadowy thoughts of the past. Despite how many times he pushed them to the back of his mind. Finally Kai managed to shut them out completely. He would not be overwhelmed by the burden of December 25th.  
  
~~~~~~~~}~~~~~}~}@  
  
Rimnerel: There we go! The first chapter of this eight part fan fiction. So tell me what you thought. I get some reviews and I'll update in the next week.  
  
Tala: Heh had to put me in this one eh?  
  
Rimnerel: Well, it was better than the one with Kenny being hooked up with Tyson or Max. More preferably Tyson since they are somewhat compatible.  
  
Tala: In who's fucking mind!  
  
Rimnerel (*.*): I'll never tell! Okay everyone. I'll update if I get a review or two. Until then, this is Rim, signing off. 


	2. Part 2

Okay, things are looking kind of good. But I want to thank Shaman Wolf and AngrySoul for their reviews. I shall continue! By the way SW, I love Sasuke too! He's just so cute and sarcastic sometimes.  
  
Tala (rolling his eyes): I'm going to gag.  
  
Rimnerel: I'm going to hit you, Ivanor. Why aren't you inspiring me?  
  
Tala: Because this isn't my area of inspiration. Remember that I'm your epic poetry and story muse, not your fucking muse of romance and shit like that. That's Johnny and Enrique's job, remember?  
  
Rimnerel: Oh yeah. Then get out, you're not needed! (boots him out) Now, let's get this started while my happy muses work their magic in the background. Now let's get to what everyone wanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~}~}@  
  
"Hey, it's nice to see you all again," Max's mother said with a grin as Max ran up, hugging the woman with all his might. "And it's good to see you too Max."  
  
The Bladebreakers had just flown in to America that morning where Max's mother awaited them. Tyson looked around, having not seen the All Starz as of yet. He wondered if they were there. "So, where are our hosts? Shouldn't they be here to greet us?"  
  
"They're back at the compound finishing things up with a few things, so I came to greet you," Judy said with a smile before noticing that Kenny was missing. Her smile didn't waver as she said something towards it. "Kenny spending the holidays with Tala this year?"  
  
"You have to nearly pry Tala off him with a crowbar," Tyson said with a slight shake of his head. The woman laughed at that, but she notices that the green haired male Tyson was always clinging to was not in tow.  
  
"Speaking of prying someone off with a crowbar, they must have done the same with you, Tyson. You didn't bring along Zeo with you."  
  
She watched Tyson flush to his roots at the statement before giving a tiny protest. She knew all about her son and the other Bladebreakers' preferences for a while and gave them her full support on the issue. She had told Max when he first confessed he was with Kai that it didn't matter who he was in love with, as long was he was happy and safe. She even talked Max's father into accepting things after Max and Kai broke up, then he and Ray got together.  
  
"You two are usually joined at the hip though," Judy teased.  
  
"Don't remind me," Kai shuddered. "The very thought of that is enough to give me nightmares for the rest of my life."  
  
"You're just mad cause you're alone," Tyson said in a light flush.  
  
"Have you forgot I chose to be alone," Kai reminded the male.  
  
Kai really had turned down all thoughts of relationships after he and Max broke up. It wasn't the fact that he felt hurt, on the contrary. His soul was a lot freer without having to be committed to someone. There were a lot of individuals that had tried to gain his attention. A few managed to interest him, but those ended in one-night stands rather than connecting on a deeper level. The thought of someone knowing his secrets did not put him at ease at all. The only reason Tala knew about was from first hand experience back at the abbey.  
  
"I'd have thought you would stay behind, Kai. It's good to see you also."  
  
"Believe me, if your son hadn't used that puppy dog routine on me, I wouldn't be here," Kai said, which received a wide grin out of Max.  
  
"There was no way I would have left you to another lonely Christmas. I'm sure it must be depressing to be around your grandfather in that big old lonely house or something," Max said looking up at his team captain and ex- lover with a short smile. Even if he and Kai were broke up, that did not stop Max from caring at all. There was something in Kai's eyes around this time of year that changed. Max had never gotten Kai to tell him, but the blond knew it was something he was burden with. He would have thought all of their friendship would help lighten it somehow.  
  
"Hn." Kai said nothing as he picked up his bag. Today was December 21st. There was four more days to go before that day arrived. Kai wished time would fly by. If he could forget everything, that would be much better.  
  
~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~~}~}@  
  
Kai frowned hearing the knock on his door as he stopped unpacking his things. If it were Tyson, he would hit the boy then go back to unpacking. He wasn't in too great a mood, but was he ever? Hell, if it wasn't anyone other than Max or Ray he swore he would have to hurt someone. It was one thing to be there, it was another to want to socialize with anyone. The knock sounded again moments later followed by a female's voice.  
  
"Kai, are you in there?"  
  
Great, not yet out of an airplane and one of the biggest annoyances next to Tyson were coming to bug him. What the hell did Emily want? She knew he was into guys, was she still after him? With a resigned sigh, he walked over to the door, opening it. Standing behind it was a girl no taller than Max and Tyson. Long brown-orange hair reached her waist, though it was pulled back in a pigtail, vivid blue eyes which had in contacts looked up at him with a smile. It was interesting that this was the same geeky girl he once knew. If he had been straight, there was no doubt he wouldn't mind spending one or two nights in her company, but he wasn't and she was just a huge annoyance for thinking he would turn straight for her.  
  
"Hi Kai! How are you?" she smiled with a bright grin. "It's good to see you."  
  
"It's nice to see you again too Emily," Kai replied, not really meaning it, but the girl didn't seem to notice. "I'm pretty okay."  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come with the others. I thought for sure that you wouldn't come with Ray, Max, and Tyson. You were always a loner like that," Emily said. If she tried the mistole, Kai swore he would have to kill her then. She was only half the reason he didn't want to come.  
  
"Em, do you have to bug everyone?" 'That' was the other reason. A tall, red haired male appeared in the doorway to the room behind Emily. Kai, surprisingly, had to look up at the six foot something male with the playful blue eyes. Over the years, Michael had not seemed to change, besides his height. He even still wore his baseball cap over that mess of red hair he refused to cut. His trademark smirk was even attached.  
  
Emily looked up at Michael with a glare. Michael paid on attention to the girl as he flashed Kai a wide grin. Kai always found that grin somewhat alluring; not that Kai was interested in the America or anything. Just that it gave him a certain aura. After all, Kai would kill himself for it; Michael and Tyson had that same cocky attitude Kai could not stand.  
  
"So, what's been up?" Michael inquired, studying the slightly younger male. He was still absolutely sexy, Michael thought to himself. His hair looked as if it was a bit longer in the back. A few front locks dipped down into his face more. Currently the trademark face paint was intact, giving him that sexy bad boy look. Michael spotted small garnet studs in each of Kai's ears, give his image more appeal.  
  
The slate haired young man was dressed in dark, tight blue jeans and a sleeveless black shirt, which clung to him in a fashion that, showed off the entire outline of what laid beneath. He understood what Emily saw in the male. It was enough to make Michael lick his lips, but he didn't.  
  
"I'm fine. And as you put it, nothing's been up," Kai said, noticing how Michael kept eyeing him. It almost brought a smirk to his lips that the team captain of the All Starz was looking at him with such interest. *Maybe this might help pass the time. Might be fun even. *  
  
"Good. So, want me to take this with me on my way down the hall?" Michael indicated to Emily, who was unaware of the little action of eyes going on over her head.  
  
"Hey! I was just being friendly! Why don't you go find something to do," Emily huffed, hitting Michael in the chest.  
  
*Oh, I already have something. I just need to find out how to get that piece of ass. * Michael thought with a slow smile at the very thought being entertained in his mind. Him, Kai and Michael enjoying himself on every inch of that milky white skin. The very thought made him horny and aware of a shifting in his boxers.  
  
"You can. I was going back to unpacking anyway," Kai said as he turned back to where his suitcase was. Walking over to it, he shifted his head slightly, catching Michael watching every movement. Maybe if he played this chess game right, this trip would be enjoyable and get his mind off things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~}~}@  
  
Michael found the young man watching his beyblade spin in one of the compound's dishes. His eyes never left the object as the red head watched Kai silently. Kai wondered should he make the first move, he had never been one to be coy after all. He didn't think Michael was either, so what was the wait for?  
  
"Tell me, are you going to stand there forever trying to burn a hole in me?" Kai finally said, shifting an eye to Michael who gave him a lazy, though, intense stare.  
  
"Don't know," Michael shrugged. "Just thinking how little you've changed over these last few years."  
  
"Well, we know there's no obvious change in you. You still remind me of Tyson in every aspect."  
  
"But weren't you in love with him at one time?" Michael questioned.  
  
The red head watched a smirk cut the corners of Kai's mouth as he stared Michael in the eyes for the first time in hours. Michael watched those deep garnet eyes flickering with either amusement or indignation. He had no idea which it was. Kai had a funny way of hiding which emotions he wanted. Michael guessed it was because of his grandfather and Boris raising Kai to be like that.  
  
He had overheard Max's mom talking with Mr. Dickenson about the young moody male. From what was said, Kai had a rough childhood behind him that made him into what he was.  
  
"One misconception I would rather you not spread," Kai remarked dourly. "There was interest for a brief time, but that immediately faded when I came to my senses."  
  
"After you---" Michael was about to say.  
  
"We did not. Another misconception that I hate everyone thinks. Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, happened, but maybe one or two instances of heavy petting. The only one. . ." Kai shut up all together wondering why he was telling the red head all of this. It was none of Michael's business what happened between him, Tyson, Ray, or even Max.  
  
"The only one what?" Michael urged once the male clamed up. He did not expect to get so much information out the glacier boy. He guess it was. . .Max. . . A smirk rose as he eyed Kai from his position against one of the compound's walls. "I see. The only one you went that far with was Max. You two were together for a comfy amount of time before---"  
  
"Is my personal life that big a deal?" Kai snapped annoyed Michael would not shut up. But more so that he would make public knowledge about Kai's sex life.  
  
"What are you getting so touchy about? I'm not reprimanding you for it. The kid's cute, if he wasn't a minor, I think I would have hit on him too. Ray has a good thing going on. Why did you break up anyway?"  
  
Kai felt a vein popping up as he called Dranzer back to him. Stuffing the blade in his pocket, he started to walk off. Michael pushed himself off the wall, walking to catch up with the male who was stalking away. Michael sensed a touched nerve, but about what concerning what was just asked? Did he and Max end things on a bad note?  
  
"Hey Kai!"  
  
The said male halted to a stop, turning around to give Michael a frozen glare, which would have killed anyone else with its tundra like nature. "Do you ever fucking shut up?"  
  
"Only once I find out what I want to know,' Michael said, shaking off the glare.  
  
"I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only, I will snap off your balls if you ask me that again," Kai growled. "Now leave me the fuck alone for the rest of the fucking day." And with that, Kai was gone, leaving Michael slightly ruffled, but with an interesting challenge to break down that glacier wall that Kai Hiwatari had built up around himself.  
  
"This is going to be really interesting indeed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~}~}@  
  
Rimnerel: Yay! Another chapter has come and gone.  
  
Tala: Did you forget you haven't begun writing chapter three as of yet, and you plan on writing another side project.  
  
Thatz (my Dragon Knights muse): And it so happens to be an interesting side project too.  
  
Tala: You helped her write it didn't you, you evil bastard.  
  
Thatz: I'm a muse, I inspire.  
  
Tala: To what? Fucking eat a buffet in one sitting. Sorry but we have Tyson for that.  
  
Tyson: I resent that.  
  
Rimnerel (^_^): This is about to get out of control. I will get the next chapter to everyone at the end of the week. I have so much to do. Good bye for now, mina-san, and don't forget to review! 


	3. Part 3

Rimnerel: Okay, I'm cool. Hello everyone, and sorry for being a little late with this chapter. I had no idea what it was going to be about, so it was a bit of improvisation.  
  
Johnny: Or rather you should say that the story was carried completely on the back of your muses.  
  
Rimnerel (^ ^): Johnny! That's not nice.  
  
Enrique: But it's true.  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, remind me to make a story involving you both and do horrible and embarrassing things to you both within it. And I'm going to get Sephiroth to help me right it.  
  
Johnny and Enrique: Okay, we're sorry!  
  
Rimnerel (smirks): Thought so. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, now on with the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~}~~~~~~}~}@  
  
Kai was quite annoyed as he heard the footfalls in the snow behind him as he continued walking in the park. He didn't want to turn around to find out if it was someone that he didn't want to speak to. Maybe if he was lucky, he didn't know the person at all.  
  
After yesterday's talk with Michael, the young man had ignored the red head for the rest of the day, and this morning. It was none of Michael's business after all, what happened in Kai's private life. What the hell had Kai been thinking, telling him that much in the first place? It got under his skin to have just anyone know about him.  
  
"Kai! Hey Kai, wait up!" Max called out to him.  
  
The duel haired boy stopped in his tracks, turning to look at the young man running up to him. "What's wrong?" Kai questioned, seeing the look on Max's face. Max shook his head with a small smile. It reminded Kai of when they were together.  
  
"I just thought you wouldn't want to walk alone. You just seem in one of your moods," Max said as he walked in step with Kai who had begun walking again.  
  
Kai shoved his hands into his coat pockets, looking up at the sky that once again was releasing a soft storm of snowflakes to Earth. This sort of weather reminded Kai of the time in Russia and. . .  
  
The male shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind. He needed something to shift his mind from all of those unwanted thoughts. He would be fine if only could forget.  
  
"Kai," Max replied after a long bout of silence. It wasn't like this was the first time he had to deal with Kai's shifting moods, but there was definitely something about him that seemed distant. More so than normal. Like this time of year reminded him of something in his past. Hell, for all Max knew it did. Kai had never fully opened up to Max while they were together.  
  
Kai still had secrets. Secrets he did not want to reveal to anyone. Max wondered if there was anyone who could make Kai open up. Their time together allowed Max a small insight into Kai's thought pattern. Max had a feeling it was due to all the hardships he endured from his grandfather and Boris.  
  
"What?" Kai stared at Max, noticing the blonde studying him. It was funny, even after breaking up, Max was continuing to try to analyze him.  
  
"Did you really want to stay behind? You know if you want. . .you can go if you're unhappy spending the holidays with us," Max replied, lowering his gaze from the male.  
  
"No Max," Kai started with a sigh. Why was he always trapped by Max's little emotional tricks? He would have thought the male no longer held that effect on him. Could it be because he still felt something for him? No, that couldn't be the case. It had to be that Max had been one of the first people he ever opened up to. "It's not that I'm unhappy."  
  
"Then what's up?"  
  
Before Kai could answer his friend, they heard a female voice behind them. Max watched a vein of annoyance appear on the side of Kai's head. "Hey guys, where are you going?"  
  
"That's one of the problems," Kai said, watching Max laugh quietly. "And it's not funny Max."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't realize that Emily still had a crush on you. I thought she gave you up when she found out that we were going together," Max smiled. The blond tilted his head to the side, giving the older male a teasing smile. "Maybe I should head back and leave you two to share some quality time. Who knows, things may spark up between you!"  
  
"You leave me with her and I'll kill you," Kai stated as Emily caught up to the two. She grinned at Max, but batted her eyes up to at Kai. "Hello Emily."  
  
"Where were you two off to?" Emily questioned.  
  
"Just talking and walking. There was no set destination," Max said with a light smile. He watched Emily move closer to Kai, looking to walk arm in arm with the male. Kai was slowly moving away from her, but not quick enough that she was right under him.  
  
"Oh. You don't mind I tag along. It's really nice weather for a walk. So, what were you talking about?" Emily promptly clamped onto Kai's arm, refusing to let go. Kai looked down at her with a glare, only to notice she had gone all starry eyed on him, and didn't notice the glare. Kai looked over to Max, who was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"We were just talking about things," Max stifled a laugh. "Nothing important. So, Emily, have a boyfriend yet?"  
  
"Nah, I just recently broke up with Steve," Emily said, as if it was the least important event in her life ever to happen. "We didn't see eye to eye. You know, the usual things that couples break up about."  
  
"I wonder why," Kai muttered, trying to free his arm from the death lock she had on it.  
  
"Have you decided to get a new boyfriend?" Max's eyes watched the scowl on Kai's face grow as he looked about ready to kill the girl. Emily didn't seem to notice the death glare warranted for her.  
  
"Oh, I have someone in mind," she blushed.  
  
"I'm sure they will feel the same way about you when you tell them," Max said, receiving a scolding look from his ex. Max was having way too much fun at Kai's expense, but he couldn't help it. This was way too funny to pass up the chance to tease him about a girl who wouldn't let go, even if she caught him in bed with another man.  
  
"Emily." The voice of Michael arose from the flaring aura surrounding the three. The trio turned to see Michael running up.  
  
"What is it?" Emily replied in an annoyed tone due to the fact he was again interrupting her time with Kai.  
  
"Judy sent me to come look for you. She told me that she needed you immediately. Something about data I think. She said it was really important," Michael said, stopping in front of Kai.  
  
"Really?" Emily's grip on Kai's arm loosened, allowing blood to flow back into it. "She didn't tell you what it was about?"  
  
"No, but she kept insisting it was important that you come back immediately," Michael replied. "I think you should get going back to the compound."  
  
"All right. See you later Kai." Releasing Kai's arm, the three boys watched her leave for the compound. Once she was gone, Michael turned to Kai with a grin. Kai had a feeling that the leader of the All Starz wasn't sent by Max's mom to find her. If he was by any chance the prankster that Tyson was, Emily would definitely try to kill him later for this. But at least she was off his arm that was the important thing.  
  
"I guess that takes care of her. I think we should get going before she finds out the truth," Michael replied with an impish grin.  
  
"You mean you lied to her?" Max questioned. A grinning Michael turned to the blond with a mischievous smile. "That was awful! She's going to bust your ass if she catches you later."  
  
"I know, but who says that she's going to catch me."  
  
"I don't care, as long as she's off me," Kai remarked. He soon became aware of Michael's eyes on him. Great, he thought, get rid of one problem and another pops up in its place. "You know you can leave now that she's gone."  
  
"But I don't want to," Michael chimed. The red head turned his attention to Max. "You don't mind I take Kai hostage for a few hours do you?"  
  
"Oh no. I was just heading back to the compound anyway. Show him around and have him loosen up." Max waved as he began to set off back to the compound. So, Michael had an attraction towards Kai. Interesting, Max wondered if the male could by any chance be exactly what Kai needed. Both were too stubborn for their own good. Max thought they would make an interesting couple if they got together.  
  
Once Max was gone, Michael grinned at Kai who was glaring at him with another of his tundra like gazes. "Hey, can't you be grateful I saved you from that terror?"  
  
"But you're replacing the terror you got rid of," Kai spoke.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry about yesterday. How about I make it up to you? We can go to a nice hotel and get to know each other better. Release some of that pent up anger," Michael winked. The remark. . .well, a smirk found its way to Kai's lips at Michael's suggestion. If he had ever heard a pick up line, that had to be the worst one ever.  
  
"So, you think I need a good fucking?" Kai cocked an amused brow.  
  
"Hell, if you don't I do," Michael grinned wider. He was Kai ease up out of attack mode, a smile replacing the smirk that was just there. Maybe he would be able to break down that wall of ice after all.  
  
"Aren't you just the noble type?"  
  
"What? Can I help you have an ass I wouldn't mind fucking?" Michael licked his lips. "If it wasn't so cold, I would strip you right now and do many interesting things to you right here in the snow."  
  
Kai's eyes flickered with something Michael had never seen before. "You know, that sounds fun. But I'd rather not catch pneumonia either."  
  
"So I say we got to a hotel, or would the comfort of my bedroom suit you better," Michael suggested.  
  
Kai tilted his head to the side, staring at Michael with a long sensual look that caused all the blood to go from his head into his groin. "But--- maybe pneumonia would be worth it." Michael could not help but reach over, pulling the male towards a tree, pinning him against it with his body. Michael titled Kai's head up, kissing him with want and need. Why the hell did he just have to be this damn sexy? It was doing serious shit to Michael's head.  
  
Kai opened his mouth, allowing Michael's warm tongue slide into his mouth. Kai was never one to be subdued, but this one time he would allow it. Sucking on Michael's bottom lip, he received a low groan from the taller male. The red head's hand went to pulling up Kai's shirt, making room for his hand. A gasp to arise from the cool contact of Michael's hands against his hot skin. Michael's lips left the duel haired boy's lips, trailing a hot path down to his throat.  
  
"Pneumonia, mmm. . .I don't think I would mind it either." Michael pressed his body against Kai more, letting the other know just how much he wanted him. Kai smiled, letting Michael continue for another minute. He wasn't about to give in just yet; this game was just getting started. After a minute, Kai somehow slide from under Michael's body. The red head blinked, then stared at Kai who was fixing his shirt.  
  
"You know, I got to thinking. Pneumonia may be nice for you, but I thought it over and it's not a good option for me," Kai spoke. "I think I'll head into town about now." And with that, Kai walked away. Leaving a very horny Michael watching the movements of his ass. That in itself was enough to make Michael come right then and there.  
  
"Damn him." Michael leaned against the tree trying to slow his thoughts. Kai was playing hard to get and both knew only when he wanted to be caught would Michael get what he wanted. "Oh yeah, I think this will truly be an interesting Christmas."  
  
Kai felt a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he heard laughter behind him. So Michael understood the rules of the game. That was excellent. It would definitely make playing with him that much simpler. The only problem he had now was Emily. If she continued to cling to him like a flea out for blood, he would have no choice but to set her aflame. She wouldn't be too much of a problem; all she needed was to catch him in action. That should be enough to get her off his back. And he already had the perfect person to play that role with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~}~}@  
  
Rimnerel: Sorry it's so short. I promise that the next chapter will definitely be longer. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. I'm trying to spare my time between this and A Place For My Head, and study for upcoming exams.  
  
Robert: You know that your schoolwork is more important.  
  
Rimnerel (-__-): I hate math, but I guess I have to study for it. Well, I hope at least someone reviews this one, everyone seems to like A Place For My Head better. Oh to hell with it. I'm just posting cause I feel like it. If I get a review or two, then that's great.  
  
Johnny: That's the spirit. Now let's get out of here.  
  
Rimnerel: Hopefully I will have the next chapter out Sunday, cause I don't have to work the weekend and have time to write the next chapter. Okay, until then bye folks. 


	4. Part 4

Rimnerel: Well, I guess there are some people out there who do appreciate this story after all.  
  
Enrique: They like my creative mind.  
  
Johnny: Yeah, your perverted mind.  
  
Rimnerel: Boys, let's not get started. Let's just get to the story before you decide to brawl. Let's thank our reviewers. Enrique, do it for me. Johnny, you add my notes for the chapter.  
  
Enrique: Thanks to Kai-koi, Yoink Daydurfurits, Gobstoppers, Boys-On- Boysenberry, and Jezza-jay for reading and reviewing this story.  
  
Johnny: Rimnerel wanted us to add in that the next chapter goes was written while she was halfway asleep the night before so it may be a little choppy, but bear with her. She wrote the ending first, then went back to add in filler material, so the ending might be better than the beginning.  
  
Rimnerel: Thank you boys. Now let's get on with what we have. Hope everyone enjoys, oh and Yoink, this chapter will go into part of Kai's secret so you don't have to wrack your brain anymore. The other half of the secret is in the next chapter though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~}~}@  
  
Michael sat close to the fireplace, his thoughts occasionally going over the things surrounding him. Currently only one thought occupied. . . okay, so two thoughts occupied his mind. Kai and how to bed Kai. It wasn't as easy as he first thought it would be. The slightly younger male was no amateur in his game. When he decided to speak to Michael, it was in a way that told Michael nothing would happen until he was ready.  
  
Not that it was a bad thing or something, but no one had any idea just how crazy it was making Michael. Michael just wanted to pull that sexy, dual haired angel into an empty closet and do things to him that would cause Kai to melt in his hands. Hell, Michael might just melt once he got to have sex with him.  
  
For the first time in years Michael woke up that morning to find his sheets drenched from the many, many wet dreams about Kai he had the night before. (Michael sleeps naked if anyone wants to know. ^ ^)  
  
"You would think I would have more control over something like this than that."  
  
"Control over what?" A voice behind him said.  
  
The young man nearly jumped out of his skin. Turning around he found Emily standing directly behind him, her eyes still angry from the other day. She had really let him have it once she caught up to him later. She was not about to let him off the hook for his nasty little trick. Or as she put it, "ruining her time with Kai." Like Kai wanted to be with her anyway. She was too blind to see it for herself.  
  
Michael was in the right mind to tell her Kai was only interested in dick, but she probably wouldn't listen to a word he had to say. She was too hung up on Kai to care. Emily probably thought she could convert Kai from his preferences. If she didn't wise up, Kai would set her straight, probably not in a nice way either.  
  
"Well, I'm waiting Michael," Emily said tapping her foot on the floor.  
  
A devious grin rose to his lips. What would it harm telling her what he was talking about? Not like it was a secret about him preferring guys over girls. She had, after all, caught him jacking off while watching gay porn one night. It was none of her concern, so why not. "Just thoughts."  
  
"Thoughts?" Emily rose a brow. "What kind of thoughts?"  
  
"My usual as of late. I had to change my sheets this morning because my mind got to wandering," Michael smirked. "I'm sure you play with yourself while thinking about Kai too, don't you Emily?"  
  
"What!" A flush came to her cheeks, telling Michael something he had not known before.  
  
"Ah, so you do. Then his milky white skin drives you crazy too. Not to mention his ass. You know. . .Kai is one helluva kisser. That day you left, you know I got to kiss him. Would have gotten more than some tongue if it hadn't been so cold out," Michael continued, seeing the look in her eyes. "You don't believe me, do you Em. Why don't you go ask Kai himself? I'm sure he won't deny it at all. So you might as well stop giving him those hot and horny looks, he's not interested."  
  
"Who asked you pervert!" With a sound smack to a cheek, Emily was gone. He was undoubtedly always making her mad. Guess it was just his natural charm to piss people off.  
  
"You know, you have a habit of that." Another voice behind him stated.  
  
Michael nearly jumped out of his skin for the second time within minutes. Turning around to the entrance from the pallor, he found Max leaning against the entrance frame observing the scene quietly. A short amused, though sympathetic look filled his eyes.  
  
"Shit, you nearly gave me a heart attack Max," Michael cursed. "Were you in the pallor room all this time listening to what we were saying?" Michael wasn't ashamed by what he had said, or anything. But this was Kai's ex boyfriend listening to his conversation with Emily.  
  
"Actually I was about ready to go outside to find out where Tyson and Ray were, when I overheard some of what you said to Emily," Max replied. He looked the older man in the eye. "So, it is true. You like Kai then?"  
  
"Do you have a problem with it?" Michael asked more as an inquiry than any type of snide remark. He couldn't see any jealousy within the blonde's eyes. More like curiosity than anything else, if Michael was reading Max's eyes correctly.  
  
"No, I'm actually happy that Kai has another interest. I was beginning to worry about him. He sometimes seems lonely to me. So, he's playing hard to get right now huh? It doesn't surprise me at all," Max said.  
  
"How. . ." Michael started as a giant grin popped up on Max's face.  
  
"How do I know?" Max finished the sentence Michael hadn't. "Because I've been with him long enough to know that if he wasn't, he would have given you more by now. Kai isn't the type to be coy about what he wants. You two remind me of each other. Headstrong, bold, out spoken when you want to be, and stubborn. It wouldn't surprise me if you two became a couple."  
  
"Hold on one second Max. All that's between us is interest, nothing that serious."  
  
"For now anyway," Max said with a smile. "I'll see you later. I'm going to find Tyson and Ray now. And try not to get yourself killed by Emily." Before Michael could retort something, the blonde was gone. What the hell was Max saying? All Michael and Kai were interested in was one good night. . .right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~}~}@  
  
The knock on Kai's door interrupted his game of solitaire. The door swung open, revealing a rather upset Emily. A curse was muttered under his breath as Kai put down the cards, turning his attention to her.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Is it true?" Emily said.  
  
"Is what true?" Kai asked. He had no idea what was wrong with her, but he hoped she didn't try mauling him or something.  
  
"Is it true that you and Michael were kissing in the park the other day?" she exclaimed, obviously a trite upset by that piece of information. Kai really didn't care though. This was the opportunity he was waiting for to get rid of her.  
  
"As a matter of fact we got a little touchy-feeling besides kissing," Kai said with a smirk.  
  
"Do you like that. . .that bastard!" Emily said.  
  
"He interests me," Kai replied.  
  
"Enough to sleep with him?"  
  
What the hell was this, a game of 20 questions? Didn't she just hear what he said? It wasn't like Kai would kiss just anyone or even allow what happened to, if he wasn't interested in that person to a point. Was she that defiant not to realize he would never like her?  
  
"If we did get together in bed, I doubt sleep would happen," Kai remarked smoothly. He watched a flush grace her cheeks before she turned around and left, closing the door behind her. No words, no curses, no threats or promises of her reforming him? He was free! Finally he would not have to tread on water. "About damn time."  
  
Another knock was about to interrupt his celebration when Max popped his head in. With an amused shake of his head, he walked in. "You know both of you are mean to poor Emily."  
  
"Both?" A brow cocked up at the statement.  
  
"You and Michael tag-teamed her into surrendering. I'm sure she'll blame it on Michael and start hitting him repeatedly for losing you to him," Max chuckled, taking a seat in a nearby chair. He watched Kai continue his game of solitaire; no remorse in his eyes whatsoever. "You really are mean to her, you know."  
  
"Max you are joking, aren't you?" Kai said. "She's the devil in disguise sent to torment my sanity. How can I possibly be mean to the devil?"  
  
"Kai!" Max exclaimed playfully.  
  
"It's true, you have to admit it. So, tell me, she spoke to Michael before coming my way on a mission, right?" Kai didn't look up from his game as he said this.  
  
"He was smacked for his opinion, but yes, she did speak with him. That's why I said she was tag-teamed," Max grinned.  
  
"Max, tell me something." Kai's eyes remained on his game.  
  
"What?" Max questioned.  
  
Stopping his game, Kai looked over at Max. "Do you feel angry about our break up and my now slight interest in Michael?"  
  
"I told him you two were alike," Max said. "He asked me something similar to that. You should know me better than that Kai. Of course I don't mind. It was a joint decision, remember. We thought it was beneficial for us both to go our own separate ways, and I agreed because I was starting to like Ray then."  
  
"Just didn't want you to have some unresolved feelings," Kai shrugged, wanting to be indifferent about the whole thing, yet valuing Max's statement. He wasn't missing Max or anything, but the whole thing with him and Michael. . .  
  
"You two will make a real interesting couple though. I should go back to look for Tyson and Ray, see you later Kai."  
  
Again, Max was up and gone before he received an answer to his statement. Kai thought it was impossible. Him and Michael in a relationship? It would never happen. It was just a one-time thing after all. Nothing more would happen afterwards.  
  
~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~~}~}@  
  
A little boy with dual colored hair dressed in a pair of pajamas ran over to the window in his living room, looking outside at the snowflakes. His eyes were huge as he tried counting just how many snowflakes there were. He was happy; this was the first Christmas he would be spending with both his mother and father there. Usually his father was off doing business and could never make it home in time to be there Christmas morning. But this year was different. His father had managed to get Christmas day off, so his mother allowed him to stay up later than usual to wait up for him.  
  
Soft footfalls alert the little boy of his mother's arrival in the room. Looking up, he found a pair of light auburn eyes smiling down on him. A huge smile appeared on the little boy's lips. He loved his mother more than anything else in the world. When she was with him nothing could hurt him.  
  
The woman with the long blue hair kneeled down until she was at the little boy's level. "What are you doing sweetie?"  
  
"I'm counting snowflakes, there are so many of them. Look!" The little boy pointed out the window. His mother looked, seeing all the crystalline particles of ice. "I lost count though. Mommy, how many do you think there are out there?"  
  
"Hundreds and thousands of them. More than anyone could count in a lifetime," answered the boy's mother.  
  
The boy's own auburn eyes grew wider, staring at the woman who watched the flakes serenely. "Really mommy? Are there that many snowflakes out there?" The boy's mother turned her head to him with a gentle smile, nodding. "Wow, that's amazing! Do you think it would take me a lifetime to count all of them?"  
  
"Maybe, my little angel," she whispered.  
  
"Mommy, you know what?"  
  
"What is it Kai?" his mother questioned.  
  
"One day I'm going to count every snowflake just for you," the little boy stated gleefully.  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" the little boy nodded rapidly. Just then, there came a loud noise from out in the hall. The woman jumped up, turning around to find out what the noise was. A figure loomed out of the shadows, a wicked smile on the figure's lips.  
  
"You!" The woman's eyes narrowed as she pushed her son behind her. The little boy looked up at his mother with confused eyes. What was going on? Why was she hiding him from his grandfather? "What are you doing here? What do you want?"  
  
The figure in the doorway looked at her as if hurt by her questions. "What else would I be here for, but to see my grandson. It is Christmas Eve after all." The male's eyes flickered from the woman to the little boy hiding behind his mother's legs. "Come here Kai. Come to your grandfather."  
  
"Mommy?" The little boy looked up at his mother. She shook her head.  
  
"Go to your room Kai. Mommy will be up in just a few. Remember what tomorrow is don't you?" The little boy nodded as his mother shooed him to leave. Heading towards the kitchen, he was hesitant to leave. He had a bad feeling in his stomach. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Mommy," the little boy said again. His voice was filled with worry.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be all right. Go to your room and lock the door until I come up," his mother instructed.  
  
"Okay mommy." The little boy left, heading up the back way stairs to his room. Before reaching the second landing, he could hear his mother and grandfather's voice. The little boy huddled on the steps listening to what was going on.  
  
"You aren't taking my son from this house," his mother said angrily. "Just leave here now Voltaire."  
  
"Emiko, you should realize how tedious this conversation is. I will get what I want," Voltaire replied.  
  
"I will never allow it, neither will Koichi."  
  
"Ah yes, my son. You are right, he would never allow me to take the boy. I believe he once told me over his dead body. That was easily accomplished, so now I'm here for the boy. I will let you go if you just give me Kai, Emiko."  
  
"What have you---" There was a pause in speech as if the woman was too overcome to speak.  
  
"That's right. Now it will be your turn if you try to stand in my way. I allowed such a union, knowing that a valuable asset would one day come from it. And now I'm here to make sure that asset will become even more valuable to me," Voltaire stated.  
  
"You bastard!" Emiko screamed. "You won't ever lay a finger on my son!"  
  
"Don't make promises you know you won't be able to keep. So just give me my grandson and you can keep everything acquired."  
  
"Never!" There was a crash of some kind as something hit the ground. The little boy ran towards his room, afraid of what was going on. Scared his mother was hurt, that his grandfather had done something to cause her to hurt. Locking the door to his room, he huddled in the corner, covering his ears to the sounds below.  
  
The noises seemed to go on forever, and then there was silence. The little boy's body shuddered violently, not knowing what would happen next. The knob on his door turned, but was intercepted by the lock. He was safe, or so he thought. The door splintered in its frame as something smashed into it. Another two rams on the door broke it from its frame. Standing behind the door was his grandfather.  
  
"Where's my mommy?" the little boy shouted.  
  
"You don't have to worry anymore. Come here Kai." Voltaire held out a blood stained hand to the boy. Kai shook his head no, staying rooted to his corner. "I said come here boy!"  
  
"No! I want my mommy!" the boy cried. Voltaire stalked over to the three- year-old boy, snatching him up from the corner. Tears were streaming down the little boy's face as he stared into the furious face of his grandfather.  
  
"When I tell you to do something, you do it. I will not take disobedience from you. You are mine now," Voltaire sneered.  
  
"No!" Kai sat up in his bed, his body drenched in sweat. His heart resonated like a drum in his ears. The male was aware of the shivers that ran up and down his body. "Shit-why did I have that dream?"  
  
Raking a hand through his damp hair, Kai closed his eyes, still hearing his voice. . .the voice of the little boy he use to be still crying. He hadn't dreamt like that in a long time. He thought he was over it all. Why was it coming back now? Kai got out of his bed, walking over to the window and pushing it open. The cold winter air froze the sweat on his body.  
  
Right now he didn't care. He needed it to clear his head of those long forbidden thoughts. Was it because now he was going through this whole Christmas thing? When before he always found a way to clear his mind, to forget what happened that bloody Christmas Eve.  
  
"I should have never let Max trick me into coming," Kai muttered. "I could have forgotten. Forgotten that Christmas Eve is tomorrow and that. . ." Kai lowered his eyes from the snowflakes falling to Earth. A chill rose up his spine as he closed the window back, turning from the scene.  
  
Everything was in the past. There was nothing he could do. Nothing he could have done to stop anything from happening. All was inevitable, so why. . .why were there tears stinging his eyes as he climbed back into bed? Why did it take all that he had to subdue a sob rising in his throat? Why did the very thought tear into his soul trapping him? Why wasn't someone there to save him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~~}~}@  
  
Rimnerel: Oh yeah! That is what I call a good angst ending to a chapter.  
  
Johnny: You know you should have called this Silent Night.  
  
Rimnerel: But you also remember that's the name of one of the stories in the Silent chronicles that my sister, Rinka, and I are doing. Anyway this was only going to be a one-chapter story before I decided upon the eight- chapter thing.  
  
Enrique: So there everyone goes. The next chapter will come out Thursday because now we have to get to work on the next chapter of A Place For My Head so it can be posted Tuesday, and knowing our young writer, she won't start on the next chapter of this until Wednesday.  
  
Rimnerel: Hey, so I have things to do. I got to go study for exams now. And then I want to start reading the Stephen King book my brother let me borrow. Bye, bye everyone! 


	5. Part 5

Rimnerel: Okay! Hiya everyone!  
  
Johnny: Who helped you write this chapter? Neither Enrique nor I knew about the changes!  
  
Oliver: I did. Rim and I sat down and said there needed to be changes.  
  
Enrique: Without us present? Dude that's pretty wicked.  
  
Rimnerel: Sorry, it was a spur of the moment thing and Oli just was around. I promise to tell you about any other changes that appear. Someone do the notes for me.  
  
Oliver: I'll do them since I helped make them. The story was originally suppose to be eight chapters long, but depending on the pace and flow of the story, it will be two chapters extra to edge everything out completely.  
  
Rimnerel: Thanks Oli! And thanks to SoulSister, AngrySoul, Boys-On- Boysenberry, and Ah_NoN_Ah_MuSs for their reviews. I hope that everyone enjoy this next chapter, even though I still think it was crap, but I'll let you be the judge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~}~}@  
  
A pair of auburn eyes watched the hustle and bustle as everyone went around the compound arranging the last few decorations or helping with something else for the Christmas Eve party that would take place later that night. A frown appeared as the male turned away from the scene. He didn't want to think about that day. Since the dream he had about that Christmas Eve so long ago, he found himself swirling deeper into depression.  
  
For some reason he couldn't forget now. It was like a dam had been building up for a long time, but now there was a leak from some invisible cause. Everything was leaking free and there was nothing Kai could do to repair what was done. Snow continued to fall outside, the radio said there was more than seven inches outside. But that wasn't the real reason he avoided looking at it. It pained him the more time passed.  
  
Pain quickly turned to irritation. Irritation then turned into anger over his inability to forget. Anger finally turned to loathe. That loathe seemed to seep out of him like steam. He loathed the fact everyone around him could be so joyous. After that day, Christmas had never been joyous, nor a time to feel anything. His grandfather had beaten it all out of him. Scorching those "shameful" tears away in order for Kai to be the perfect grandson for Voltaire.  
  
Perfect. . .imperfect was more like it. Because he gave in to his grandfather, he was the most screwed up bastard to come into existence. All his thoughts were so fucked up that he didn't know up from down anymore. Raking a hand through his hair, Kai looked over to where Max and Tyson were singing very off key.  
  
He envied them. Yes he admitted that to himself. He really did envy them. That was why he never wanted to become close to any of them. He wouldn't have to feel so insignificant around them, if he stayed distant. But they had somehow wormed their way into his being, and that was the most painful. He couldn't share their enthusiasm for the smaller things.  
  
Kai got up from where he sat to head back to his room. Along the way he passed Judy, but he was so wrapped up in his saturnine thoughts that he didn't notice her. But that didn't mean she didn't notice him. Turning to look at his fleeting form, she realized there was something disturbing the young man.  
  
"You okay, Judy?" Michael walked up to the woman who continued to watch the young dual haired male. Her eyes held worry as she shifted her sight to the red head.  
  
"Did you notice that?" she questioned.  
  
"Notice what?" Michael said.  
  
"Kai. He's been distant today. More so than usual. Do you think it has to do with our upcoming holiday? Just mentioning it seems to agitate him. Passing him just now. . .his eyes, they were so cloudy," Judy voiced.  
  
"Want me to find out what's wrong? If you don't mind me saying, I think it's just a little Christmas tension. I know a perfect cure for that." A grin appeared on Michael's face at what was going through his mind. Tonight was the time for him to play all the cards in his hand. He was definitely going to try to get a little Christmas Eve loving.  
  
Judy shook her head, knowing full well what he was talking about. Fully aware of his little interest in Kai, courtesy of a pissed off Emily yelling at the top at Michael. She wouldn't be surprised if the whole compound had heard. And then Michael did not make the situation better by stating he wasn't just going to get Kai, but---well that did not need to be explained. Michael was sometimes self-explanatory.  
  
"Sometimes Michael, I swear your mouth will be the death of you," Judy replied.  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?" Michael grinned.  
  
"No, but if you keep voicing things, we'll all be deaf from Emily's screaming," the woman sighed. "Please don't be the devil tonight. Try to stay an angel for all our sakes. That includes not making Emily mad at you."  
  
"Hey, I won't be able to help anything that happens if he gets in the mood," Michael smirked.  
  
"If he does get in the mood, please don't go crazy and brag," Judy stated.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Michael saluted. "I'll be on my best behavior as always." The woman shook her head walking towards the room where her son and Tyson were.  
  
"Then we should all be on our guards then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~}~}@  
  
There came a knock on Kai's door later that evening as he tried to disappear. Looking from where he laid on the floor, he watched the knob turn. He hadn't locked it, there was no reason to since the room was pitch dark and he thought anyone would really look on the floor for him. He had been like this for a while, staring up at the shadows on the walls and ceiling. His mind was a tangle of intangible thoughts.  
  
"Kai?" Michael popped his head into the room looking around before stepping inside to turn on the light. Looking around again, he was about to leave when he noticed an object on the floor. That object turned out to be the missing Bladebreaker everyone searched for. "What the hell? Why, may I ask, are you down there?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing down here?" Kai responded.  
  
"Hiding from everyone, that's what it looks like."  
  
"Correct, that's exactly what I'm doing," Kai said in a close to monotone.  
  
He didn't feel like dealing with Michael or any one else. He could hear them all below, celebrating and acting like fools. He could imagine Tyson pigging out on everything in sight. Max and Ray were probably telling the blue haired vacuum not to eat so much. The other All Starz were doing whatever they did around this time. Emily more than likely thinking about where he was and if she could make one final attempt to reform him.  
  
"Kai? Are you okay?" Michael could now tell that there was something wrong with the Bladebreaker team captain. He thought Judy was just being a mother hen about the male, but there was a massive disturbance within Kai. He had never seen the male's eyes so glassy before.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Kai stated in an irritated tone.  
  
"Well, let's see, you're laying on the floor in a dark room looking at the ceiling instead of downstairs with everyone else enjoying Christmas Eve," Michael voiced. "Usually when people do that they have something on their minds."  
  
"Or don't like Christmas," Kai countered. "I happen to be one of those people."  
  
"How can you not like Christmas?" Michael chimed. "Don't be such a grinch. It's Christmas Eve, lighten up."  
  
"I don't think so. Now if you don't mind I would like to stay here until December ends." Kai closed his eyes, hearing the door close. He could still see the light from behind his eyelids. "Mind leaving and cutting off the light."  
  
"Tell me what's so bad about Christmas and I'll consider it." Michael sat down on the floor above Kai's head. Auburn eyes reopened, looking up to find Michael pulling out a bottle of something clear (no it's not what you think), and two small glasses. "So until you tell me, how about we sit here and have a drink. We don't have to worry about anyone walking in, I enabled the lock."  
  
"How about we not?" Kai remarked.  
  
"Stop being so stubborn. You look like you could use some. Sit up and take a glass," Michael instructed.  
  
Kai didn't argue he needed a drink. His nerves were down to the wire. Sitting up, he grabbed a glass as soon as Michael finished pouring it. Looking down at the shot glass eyed Michael. "What is it?"  
  
"Gin. Ever drank any?" Michael poured him a shot, then sat the bottle down.  
  
"I don't drink that often. I've drank Sake once or twice, and had a bit of Scotch and Vodka, but never Gin."  
  
"Then drink up." Kai shrugged, then gulped it down. Tears sprang to his eyes momentarily as the fiery liquid went down. Michael was impressed that he took it so well. Michael poured the younger male another one. Michael downed his glass, feeling that liquid fire blazing a trail down his throat. Pouring himself another one, he watched Kai who had downed his second shot of Gin. At least he was starting to relax. "So are you going to tell me?"  
  
"About what I don't like about Christmas?" Kai said, feeling a very high feeling overcome him.  
  
"Yep." Michael poured Kai another shot.  
  
"It was due to my grandfather," Kai mumbled.  
  
"What was that Kai?" He watched the Bladebreaker's eyes darken as he gripped his drink. Downing the contains he held his glass out for another one. Michael poured him another. It was Michael's first intentional plan to get him and Kai dirt drunk then let whatever happen take its course. Currently that plan was taking a back seat.  
  
"Nothing." Kai could feel the tears stinging his eyes as he drank his Gin. Tears he refused to shed. "Nothing at all."  
  
"You want to talk about it? It will never leave this room." Michael pushed the bottle to the side, along with his own shot glass.  
  
"I told you it's nothing," Kai snapped. He put down his glass, ready to reach for the bottle this time in an attempt to probably commit alcohol poisoning, but Michael leaned in, kissing Kai in the process. Kai immediately pulled back, but Michael held him in place, staring him in the eyes.  
  
"What are you hiding that traps you in such suffocating web? Why don't you let someone save you from whatever it is eating at your heart?" Michael murmured. Kai's eyes widened at the words, or more so the last part. "Tell me Kai."  
  
"I can't," Kai whispered. "I won't be able to forget." (A/N: Wow, Kai can actually still talk straight after four shots of Gin! Let's congratulate him. Sorry if this was random, I just noticed that. ^ ^)  
  
"Forget what?" Michael questioned.  
  
"The noises. . .the screams. . .everything." Kai became aware of the tears trickling down his face. Tears he could not stop. Michael drew the male into his arms, seeing the wall finally crack. Something had scarred him this deep.  
  
"I'm here. I'm not going to leave you. I'll be the one to save you if you let me. Tell me why your heart is so pained," Michael murmured.  
  
"It. . ." Kai felt compelled to tell. Why? Maybe the alcohol seeping into his blood was a factor. Maybe he was just tired of running. Even though it had been easier to run, this Christmas he had been tripped. There was no escaping what was inevitable now. "One Christmas Eve. . .the day before Christmas. . .my birthday. . .my. . .my grandfather. . ."  
  
"What?" Michael had never known Kai's birthday was on Christmas. He doubted the other Bladebreakers realized it either.  
  
"He. . .he came and. . .that bastard killed my mother and father and took me away. He beat me until I obeyed him. He made me like this," Kai started sobbing. His face rested against the crook of Michael's neck. There he felt safe and secure for the first time since his mother was alive.  
  
Michael's blood ran cold hearing what Kai said. So that was his secret. He had held it for so long it was bound to catch up to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"Stay. Just stay with me," Kai whispered between sobs. "Please just stay."  
  
Michael looked down, watching the male continue to cry. His heart ached, seeing how anguished this male was. He had built up such a strong wall against it all, but all along, it had been crumbling from the inside. It pissed Michael off someone could cause this angel to suffer so much. His own grandfather none the less. Michael had no idea what it was like, but he was sure it must be like what Kai felt. The thought of his older sister or aunts doing something like that was unthinkable.  
  
Michael's parents were killed in a car wreck when Michael was nothing but a baby. His aunts and sister had raised him from the start. Though he fought with them on occasion, he loved them greatly and knew they would never do anything to cause him pain. To know that much pain then practically forced to cope with it quickly. . .Michael held the male in his arms tighter, his heart going out to him.  
  
When Kai cried himself to sleep, Michael carried him to the bed, tucking him in. Taking the time to clean away the streaking face paint, Michael saw how vulnerable Kai really was. Leaning down giving Kai a chaste kiss, a smile rose. "We can do it another time. Good night, Kai. Merry Christmas. . ." Cleaning up the little mess on the floor, Michael cut the light out and left, but not before saying one more thing. "Happy Birthday."  
  
~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~}~}@  
  
Rimnerel: It doesn't suck so badly now! I edited it while typing the story.  
  
Enrique: You realize it's two-thirty in the morning now. Go to bed. Not only do you have work tomorrow, but also you have to prepare to go on that trip with Nakoruru, Friday.  
  
Rimnerel: Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me. Johnny sweetie, do the closing since I let Oli do the opening.  
  
Johnny: Fine. Since Rim won't be back in near a computer till Sunday and it would be impossible to update this and A Place For My Head all in the same day, the next chapter will be Monday. And starting next week, she will update a little bit more regular.  
  
Rimnerel: Since I only work for two days! Woo hoo! So until Monday, see ya gang! Don't forget to tell me how you like it! 


	6. Part 6

Rimnerel: Okay. . .I have no idea what I want to say, because I seriously have thoughts about what I want to do with my other story.  
  
Johnny: Your head is in space yet again. Figures.  
  
Enrique: I think you would be in space too if you only knew what was going on inside that head of hers. Isn't that right Oliver?  
  
Oliver: Don't say that, she's writing this only several hours after A Place For My Head, she's tired.  
  
Rimnerel: Thanks Oli, and I'm feeling a bit melancholy. Hell, let's just get to the story, I hope everyone that is still reading enjoys it. And thanks to everyone that reviewed, and Silver Night, I want to thank you for the email! It made my day. ^ ^ Just got yourself a new friend!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~~~}~}@  
  
When Kai awoke the next morning, he felt as if his head had been rammed repeatedly into a brick wall. Even the light pushing in through the closed curtains hurt his now sensitive eyes. Kai closed his eyes once again and burrowed into the covers away from the pain. The dimness of being under the cover eased the pain some, but not enough to make him feel like a freight train was trailing through his cranium. He swore to himself that would be the very last time he drank Gin straight like that.  
  
A slight wave of nausea hit him when Kai tried to ease into the light. For a moment his stomach heaved, but everything remained down. Who would have thought he had such a low alcohol tolerance? After a moment, Kai attempted to move again, but everything heaved, tilted, and spun. Kai finally gave up moving, seeing that he was going to lose the battle if he kept up. He decided that he didn't feel like moving anyway. Lying in bed, the whole day with a hangover had a plus and minus to it.  
  
The plus of it was that once everyone found out about his hangover they would all leave him alone. Secondly, he would not have to be bothered by Tyson and Max gabbing about all the Christmas presents they received and such like that. And Emily would have to leave him alone if she didn't want him hurling on her. The negative side about this was the symptoms. But some sacrifices had to be made for the sake of solitude.  
  
*Nineteen now with a hangover. That really does make for an interesting way to bring in a new age. * Kai lies on his back, looking at everything beneath his lids. His mind soon wandered back to the night before.  
  
The events of the previous night were partially fuzzy to him. He remembers Michael coming to find him for the party that was going on downstairs. Then Michael asking him what was so bad about Christmas. After Kai's third shot of Gin, the details started becoming hazy. He wasn't sure what he had told the red head, and he was vaguely aware of crying in Michael's arms until he fell asleep.  
  
Downstairs, the dual haired Bladebreaker could hear shouts of rapture as presents were discovered beneath the large tree situation in the All Starz' living room. The two loudest voices heard were quickly recognized as belonging to Tyson and Max. A short bitter smile rose to Kai's lips at the thought of seeing their eyes sparkle with innocent joy. He could have been like them once. If his parents had remained alive.  
  
There came a knock on the door before someone pushed it open, coming into the room. The door was shut as quietly as it was opened. Cracking an eye open from underneath the mass of bed sheets, Kai could only make out a pair of blue jeans. Tunneling out from under his blankets, he found sparkling blue eyes on him.  
  
"I thought I would have to wake you up with passionate kisses," Michael grinned. "So, how you feeling sunshine?"  
  
Kai scowled at the red head, fighting the urge to kill the male for causing him to have a hangover. "How do you think I feel? Like a piece of shit ran over by a car, thank you for asking." He watched the grin on Michael's face widen. "You know I hate you. So you better have a good reason for being here."  
  
"Understandable. You did have four straight shots of Gin without having a chaser. So I brought you a present." Michael held out a glass of water and two oval shaped green pills. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"What the hell are they? With you, I have to ask. You could try to give me anything right about now," Kai remarked taking the glass of water and pills, but holding back in taking the pills until he found out exactly what they did.  
  
"They'll relieve you of that nasty little hangover of yours. They work miracles. You don't have to worry about me slipping you some sort of aphrodisiac. I would rather get you horny on my own," Michael replied with another sly grin. Kai rolled his eyes at the remark.  
  
"You're lucky I trust you enough to take these." Kai popped both pills in his mouth and guzzled the whole glass of water down. Once he was finished, he placed the glass on the bedside stand, then tunneled his way back under the covers way from the light. "How long do these pills take to work anyway?"  
  
"Usually no more than thirty minutes to an hour. So, what do we plan to do until then?" Michael replied. Kai popped his head back out from under the cover to raise a quizzical brow at the red head. Michael was reminded of a little boy who was just told to get up by his mother to go to school. The sight shifted Michael's mind back to everything he was told the night before. Being reminded again of how vulnerable Kai was, but his slightly disheveled appearance and the soft mass of blue and slate hair sticking up in several areas.  
  
"What do you mean we?"  
  
"Well, we should talk." Michael sat on the side of the bed. He wanted to hear what Kai had to say while he wasn't under the influence of alcohol. He needed to know if there was a possibility that he could do something to help Kai overcome the scars on his heart.  
  
"About?" Kai had a feeling he knew what it was that Michael wanted to talk about. Kai could feel his throat close up as the memories arose fresh in his mind as if it had happened yesterday.  
  
"About last night," Michael responded. (Hey, I've finally found a way to incorporate my title to this story. ^ ^ Yay and it's another bout of randomness courtesy of the writer.) "Tell me Kai, is it true?"  
  
"About my parents?" Kai whispered, feeling the tears stinging his eyes. He closed them, afraid to become weak once more.  
  
Michael could see the pain in the dual haired male's eyes. "So it is true. Your grandfather really---"  
  
"Shot my father and beat my mother to death in our living. Yes, all of it is true." Kai willed himself to become cold towards the memories, but it wasn't working. His entire body shivered, until he found himself pulled into Michael's embrace yet again. Looking up, he felt the tears slip free.  
  
"It must have been hard to deal with it all. Especially having to remember that it was your own grandfather to do that to you. If you ever need a shoulder, I'm here," Michael murmured.  
  
"I just want to forget it all," Kai said thickly through the tears.  
  
"You don't have to go about this alone. Go ahead and get it all out. You can let down your wall. I know what lies behind it." Watery auburn eyes stared up into dark blue eyes for a long minute. "You can trust me. I will never betray your trust."  
  
"How can I be sure?" Uncertainty filled those painful eyes with years of experiencing distrust and broken promises. "How can I be sure that you won't betray me also?"  
  
"You just have to believe me. I know that it seems hard with all that you've had to go through. I understand, but you must trust that I won't hurt you." Michael leaned down brushing his lips against Kai's in a light kiss. When he pulled back, a soft smile crossed his lips. "Take all the time you need to think about it. I'll be around when you finally find your way through the tangles. When you figure it all out, come tell me and I'll give you any kind of birthday present you want."  
  
Stationing Kai back under the covers, Michael got off the bed and head for the door. Kai watched him, feeling a change inside his mind and soul. He wanted to put his trust in someone. To free himself from the frozen picture his grandfather stuck him in. He wanted to be saved, to drift back to where he use to be. Maybe it wouldn't hurt this time to fall towards another human being. He watched Michael leave, turning over towards the light. His head was starting to feel better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~}~~~~}~}@  
  
Michael felt a vein pop out of his head as he glared at Emily. Coming down the stairs, she had started giving him her "I-hate-you-you-bastard" glare as soon as he stepped into the living room. Max, Tyson, Ray, and everyone else were off somewhere, thankfully, not to be witness to this confrontation.  
  
"So, where you Michael," Emily said in a snippy tone. Ever since she discovered Kai's interest in Michael, she had been taking everything out on Michael.  
  
"I was attending to Kai, what's it to you?"  
  
"What's wrong with Kai?" Her tone got accusing, as if he had done something horrendous to the dual haired Bladebreaker.  
  
"He has a hangover," Michael said.  
  
"What do you mean Kai has a hangover?" Emily said as she made the move to go up to the Bladebreaker's room. Michael blocked her way, receiving a glare from the girl.  
  
"It's just as it sounds, he has a hangover. It wouldn't do well to bug him. He's not in the best of moods to deal with you," Michael stated.  
  
"How did he get a hangover?" Emily interrogated the male. She had a feeling it was all Michael's fault somehow. He lived to ruin her happiness.  
  
"The same way anyone else would get one, alcohol," Michael replied in a sarcastic tone. Emily's face turned a shade darker as she continued to glare up at him. Who did he think he was to act so arrogant? He may be the All Starz team captain, but that did not give him any right to think he could treat her any sort of way. She was just a good a blader as he was, if not better. She would teach him to show her respect.  
  
"You know what I meant Michael!" Emily snapped. "Stop being such a smart ass! You're the hot shot you think you are. So stop trying to condescend to me, dammit!"  
  
"You asked me how, and I told you," Michael shot back. "You want to know what actually happened. Fine. I was ringing in Christmas with Kai. We sat around talking for a while then we had a couple of shots of Gin. Does that answer your question princess?" The last part was bit out with sarcasm.  
  
"If you tried---" Emily started.  
  
"I don't take advantage of anyone while they're under the influence of any sort of alcohol. What do you take me for?" Michael's eyes flashed with hostility as he found a snide smile rise to Emily's lips.  
  
"Honestly, I take you for a sick pervert. You would try something like that, it's you I'm talking about here after all." Michael's face became almost as red as his hair at the idea Emily was insinuating. "Oh, have I hit a sensitive spot, Michael dear?"  
  
"You little bitch. How dare you even think I would do something like that to Kai. I respect Kai more than you can even know." After learning about Kai's past, he had more respect for the young man than anything else. His lust for Kai was now overpowered by his want to heal all the scars on the Bladebreaker's heart and soul. "You have no idea who is he or what he really needs."  
  
"And you do?" Emily snorted.  
  
"Stop being such a bitch and give it up," Michael said in a low even tone. "If you think I'm giving him up to you, you have another thing coming."  
  
"Why don't you stop claiming him as yours and let me find out for myself," Emily retorted.  
  
"Hey, hey, what's with the flames in here?" A woman in her middle twenties with long red hair done in spirals walked in the room, looking at the two. With her were Max, Tyson and Ray. She shifted her mahogany eyes from Emily to Michael with curiosity. "What's in both of your motors? I come to wish you all a Merry Christmas and there's threats of bloodshed."  
  
"Adrienne!" Michael's eyes widened as his anger seethed away. Even Emily calmed down at the woman's appearance. The present Bladebreakers looked from one All Starz to the next with questioning glances. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"She said she came to see you Michael, so we showed her the way," Max said.  
  
"Adrienne, I thought you would still be in Chicago for another month with Tommy," Michael replied.  
  
The woman by the name of Adrienne grinned as she wrapped her arms around the red head. "You're always so worried about me. That is so sweet Mickey!"  
  
"Mickey?" A flush colored Michael's cheeks as he looked to find Kai coming into the room. The male's eyes flickered with something unidentified, but never a good sign. "Isn't that the cutest nickname in the world?"  
  
"You're feeling that much better to be up and around?" Michael said, wanting to change the subject about the woman who had her arms around him. He really wished his sister would not act like this, it made everyone question their relationship. Currently he was receiving negative vibes from the blue haired Bladebreaker team captain.  
  
"I was coming to see would Judy make me some hot tea to clear my head. But I walked in on a heart-warming reunion. So, who's your friend Michael?" Kai remarked.  
  
"Hey Mickey? Who's your cute blue haired friend?" Adrienne smiled. "If I was a few years younger, I think we would have a problem." The woman winked at Kai as she let Michael go finally.  
  
"Adrienne, these four guys are the Bladebreakers. Max is the blonde, Ray is the guy with black hair, Tyson is the other blue haired guy, and he," Michael said, indicating to the one she winked at. "Is Kai, leader of the Bladebreakers. Guys, this is---"  
  
"The name's Adrienne Cozart. It's nice to meet each one of you boys. I suppose this hot head never once mentioned he had a sexy older sister who worries constantly about him," Adrienne huffed slightly. "Now what were you and Emily going fist to cuffs about?"  
  
"Nothing Adrienne, just a friendly argument," Emily said, giving Michael a "this-isn't-over-by-a-long-shot" look before leaving the room.  
  
"Okay. . .sometimes I wonder about that girl," Adrienne shaking her head. "So, baby brother, how have you been? Let's go for a little walk why don't we." Michael had a feeling that his holiday was about to get a little bit hectic. With his sister back in town, he wondered would he get any free time with Kai. After all, the male hasn't given him an answer yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~}~}@  
  
Rimnerel: There we go. Another chapter that I hope everyone will like. And as a treat before Christmas, the next chapter will be out Wednesday because I already have it written.  
  
Enrique: Getting into the Christmas spirit of giving already, so what am I getting?  
  
Rimnerel (winking): You'll find out Wednesday. Now I need to bathe. I'll see everyone Wednesday. Don't forget to review! Bye, bye now! 


	7. Part 7

Rimnerel: I made my quota for this chapter. I reached twenty reviews. I'm happy.  
  
Johnny: And what's so great about just 20 reviews again?  
  
Rimnerel: Some people don't reach that point. I'm happy I'm good enough to reach that point. Okay, notes, notes, notes, notes. Do I have any notes for this chapter?  
  
Enrique: None that I can think of.  
  
Rimnerel: All right then. Thanks to SoulSister, I luv Kai, chibi_Kai_fan, and anyone I may have forgotten for reviewing. I hope you have a good time reading this chapter as much as you liked the last one. And an ever- constant shout to my new friend Silver Night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~}~}@  
  
"So Mickey, you have anything you want to tell your big sister? Anything happened that you haven't informed me about yet?"  
  
Adrienne shifted her glance from the lucid flakes that still fell. She had managed to drag her brother into town for a little walk and talk. It was obvious that he wanted to stay at the compound, but Adrienne was not about to have it. So against his will Michael was taken away from where he wanted to be. Now he stared up at the flakes, almost lost in his thoughts. Adrienne smiled. He seemed a lot maturer since the last time she saw him six months ago. There was a change.  
  
"Not much," Michael shrugged. "Same old same old."  
  
"Was there a reason why you and Emily were at each other's throats?" Adrienne said. "You two are usually on better terms than that."  
  
Michael frowned, not wanting to remember the little spat he and Emily not too long ago had. "Can we change the subject currently?"  
  
"Ah, so you don't want to discuss it currently. Okay. You know though Michael, Aunt Jennifer and Nora called me before I came back from Chicago to tell me that they didn't think you would visit for Christmas. You know that would love to see you," Adrienne remarked.  
  
"Can we change the subject again? I don't need to hear them tell me how much I need a girlfriend. I'll call them thanks," Michael said with a slight frown.  
  
"Michael!"  
  
"What? I went to visit them during Thanksgiving and they tried to hook me up with daughters of all their friends. I locked myself away in my old room and refused to come out until they stopped flinging girls at the door," Michael sighed. "You have no idea how worrisome it is."  
  
"They want what's best for you, that's all. Just like mother and father would have if they were still alive," Adrienne stated. "You can't be angry for them looking out for your well being. I swear I have you spoiled rotten."  
  
A smile flickered across Michael's lips. It was true, she had allowed him to get away with tons while they were growing up. Even when he proclaimed to his aunts that he was gay, his sister was there to keep them from hounding him to become straight. "I guess you're right. But can't they take the hint I like being gay." Michael paused, a wider grin spreading across his lips. "Speaking of gay, how is my favorite brother-in-law?"  
  
"Oh hush! You are the worst, I swear it," Adrienne scolded lightly.  
  
"You have to admit he's more feminine than you," Michael grinned. "He would spend an hour in the bathroom if you let him and you know it's true."  
  
"Michael, don't be mean. So, now that you've lightened up, can you tell me what you and Emily were going for blood about?"  
  
"A guy."  
  
"You're seeing?" inquired Adrienne.  
  
"No, just a guy that we both have an interest in," Michael said.  
  
"So, what's he like?"  
  
"He's. . .one of the most erratic person I've ever come across, but he has his reasons. He has suffered a lot due to his past. Underneath that completely sexy exterior, lies a very vulnerable angel." Michael thought about his moments with Kai, a smile curling to his lips. "He's totally different than what I first thought of him."  
  
"Let me guess, the sexy dual haired boy with auburn eyes. Kai wasn't it?" When Michael didn't respond she shook her head. "You always had a thing for the ones with emotional issues. I remember when you were fourteen and I caught you jacking off while watching my current boyfriend's best friend through your bedroom window."  
  
"Oh yeah, Ken. Now that I think about it, Kai reminds me of him in a way."  
  
"So what is up with your 'angel?' Father's an alcoholic, mother ran off with another man?" Adrienne watched her brother's eyes grow dark with fury. "Mickey?"  
  
"A day before his birthday when he was three, which was Christmas Eve, his grandfather killed his mother and father and took him away. He was abused into obeying his grandfather's wishes, until he finally shut himself in a wall of ice in order not to be hurt again."  
  
"What---that's---" Adrienne could not believe her ears. "That's sick."  
  
"Know you understand why I was arguing with Emily. She likes him, but he has no interest in her. I'm the only one that knows about his secret, and I want to help him overcome his pain. Emily just thinks that I'm after him for ass, it's not like that anymore. But if I tell her the truth, Kai's going to get a lot of unwanted attention, so it seems like I'm being a little selfish." Michael stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well, at least you're growing up baby brother. Before hand you could have cared less about what problems others had, as long as you got a piece of ass," Adrienne said. "I'm proud of you."  
  
"Any way, if I was still only after a piece of ass, Kai would not have allowed it. He's played the game as long as I have and certainly no amateur. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't land him in my bed as easily as the others," Michael mused.  
  
"Ah, so you finally find your match. I didn't think I would see the day that it would happen. I'll have to congratulate him on putting a wrench in your clock works," Adrienne beamed. "So, how about we take a little trip?"  
  
"Where?" Michael eyed his sister suspiciously.  
  
"To our dear sweet aunts' house," Adrienne said without breaking her grin.  
  
"God no," Michael groaned. "Why torment us both? I would rather keep my sanity thank you very much."  
  
"Michael, if I have to drag you there, I will," Adrienne stated. "So are you going willingly or will I club you over the head and take you there by force?"  
  
"I don't have a choice in the matter so I'll go willingly, you evil woman," Michael said.  
  
"Good, I didn't feel like dragging your body there anyway."  
  
~~~~~~~~}~~~~~}~}@  
  
Kai rose a brow as he watched Michael literally bang his head on his bedroom wall. Leaning against the open doorframe, he continued to watch entertained lightly by the little display. Kai counted the seconds that had ticked away since Michael had come back from wherever he had went with his sister, to the amount of times the red head banged his head on the wall.  
  
"Hopefully that's not a hobby," Kai said when he was sure that Michael was finished his little activity of losing brain cells.  
  
"What? Kai!" Spinning around to face a slightly smirking Kai who seemed to be getting a kick out of Michael's temporary lost of sanity, Michael felt a slight flush color his cheeks. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Oh, long enough to count how many brain cells you've lost," Kai remarked. "Do you have a reason of banging your head against random objects?" Kai walked into the room, closing the door, and seating himself on Michael's bed.  
  
"There's a reason."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"My relatives, of course," Michael sighed, leaning against the wall.  
  
He wondered if his aunts had a sixth sense when he was going to visit. The young man had immediately been greeted with one of the neighbor's daughters upon this visit. His aunts claimed they had a lot in common and it would be wonderful if they got together for dinner. Michael had told them that he was already involved with someone else, and had to see the look of disappointment when he told them it was another man. The whole visit had been filled with sighs and underlined statements that he should try to be straight.  
  
"My dear sister thought I needed to show up on Christmas in order to be tortured by my aunts who are still attempting to reform me either by hurling various girls at me, or that old guilt trip 'what-did-we-do-wrong- in-raising-you' bit. I swear they'll be the death of me if this keeps up." Michael walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. Looking at Kai, he smiled. "Care to be my savior? My sister obviously won't."  
  
"You and your sister are close, huh?" Kai asked.  
  
"I guess so. After my parents died in a car crash while I was a baby, my aunts took my sister and me in, but Adrienne was the one who raised me. She has always supported me no matter what has happened," Michael responded. "She's my best friend."  
  
"Must be tedious at times." Kai didn't know if things would have been different if he had an older sibling to watch over him. Would he have turned out the way he did if there had been someone there with him during it all?  
  
"I don't think tedious is the word I would use. Sometimes I get mad with her, but I have to remember she's looking out for my well being. Like my aunts are. They love me and only wish for the best out of me. Knowing that helps in situations current like these," Michael voiced.  
  
"I wonder if my---" Kai didn't get to finish that sentence before Michael cut it off completely.  
  
"Absolutely not," Michael said hotly. "No one looks out for the best interest of anyone while they force their opinions and beliefs on you. Don't ever think like that again Kai. What your grandfather did is unforgivable. But you can't let it get you down. You have to overcome it and rise above it to say that you can become someone you want to be."  
  
"Become who I want to be?"  
  
Kai wanted to be someone able to trust, to show his imperfect side and be recognized for it in a positive manner. Rather than be kicked down or beat until he moved and acted in the exact way his grandfather wanted him to. He wanted to be someone whose dreams were untouched by his life.  
  
"Can I be someone like that?" Kai wondered.  
  
"If you don't know how, I will help you," Michael proclaimed. His eyes warmed at the sight of Kai giving him a trusting look. Maybe he could be Kai's guardian angel after all. "Now what was it you were standing around for, besides the enjoyment of me and my temporary insanity?"  
  
Kai looked into Michael's eyes with the most serious stare ever. Michael wondered if Kai had made up his mind about what he had said earlier. Was Kai ready to place his trust fully in Michael?  
  
"I don't want to be left alone. I don't want to be in the dark anymore. You said you would help me. Are you still willing to be the one to wake me up from those nightmares?" Kai asked.  
  
"I told you I would and I'm sticking to it. Don't worry, I'm not going to back down from it." Cocking his head to the side, Michael gave Kai a short mischievous grin. "So, now that you've made up your mind, what is it that you want for your birthday? If it's within my power, I will give it to you."  
  
For a moment Kai appeared to be in thought before nodding his head. "I think that would be best. Yes, I think it's the perfect decision."  
  
"What?" Michael urged.  
  
He saw the lights in Kai's eyes flicker with a familiar light. A light that not too long ago made Michael want to fuck Kai for hours on end. That feeling was beginning to return now as he made eye contact with the dual haired Bladebreaker. The team captain of the All Starz had a feeling he was going to like the answer that the male was going to give him.  
  
"I think it's best for you to decide what sort of present I should get," Kai murmured huskily. "It's been a while since I've gotten a good present."  
  
"I thought you would never say something like that." Drawing Kai to him, Michael kissed at the young male's full lips. Pulling back, he grinned. "Your present is decided."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Me, you, this room, and several hours of doing nothing but tasting the sin," Michael whispered as he pulled Kai's shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground. He moved his mouth from Kai's lips, down to his neck, feeling the pulse under his lips. For a minute, he sucked at the flesh, turning the flesh red. Once he was finished marking the male, he moved his mouth back up to the male's lips. "How does that idea sound to you?"  
  
"I'm all for it," Kai said.  
  
He felt the bed under his head as Michael climbed on top of him. Kai closed his eyes, letting himself be taken away by Michael's hot kisses and gentle touches that shot fire up his spine. For some reason with the red head, he wanted to be subdued. With anyone else, it wouldn't happen, but Michael. . .Kai had no idea why the team captain of the All Starz made him like that. But he never wanted the feeling to end.  
  
A warm mouth etched a trail of warmth down his neck to his chest. Kai felt his hands undoing Michael's shirt, feeling inside at what was there.  
  
Stopping for a moment, blue eyes met with lust filled auburn eyes. The dual haired male's breaths were coming out in short intakes.  
  
"So Kai, what now?" Michael went up and sucked on Kai's earlobe, receiving a low groan out of the man.  
  
"Stop teasing me and start screwing me," Kai groaned.  
  
"So you want the main course now. Fine with me," Michael replied. He was not about to argue with the male. He was not about to deny neither of them what they obviously wanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~~}~}@  
  
Rimnerel: Okay! We can't have this story taking a different path. ^ ^ Sorry, but this story is going to stay PG-13.  
  
Enrique: You know that's no fun.  
  
Rimnerel: Stay out of it Enrique. You know we made planned to keep this PG- 13 from the beginning.  
  
Johnny: But we also said we would make it eight chapters. Now it's ten. What's another change?  
  
Rimnerel: It's a rating change, it's different than chapter change. Now one of you do the ending and stop fussing with me.  
  
Oliver: I'll do it. The next chapter will be out Sunday. And hope everyone will review and enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, you heard Oli! Until Sunday, Merry Christmas to everyone! 


	8. Part 8

Rimnerel: Okay, I would like to say this now before I go any further. This story's rating will not be changing to R.  
  
Tala: You're lame.  
  
Rimnerel: What was that Tala? (_) You seriously don't want me to have my sister stop the progress of A Place For My Head do you? She's almost done writing the lemon scene for me.  
  
Tala (glares): You wouldn't dare. Wait, you would. Let's just get this out of the way. Rim would like to thank everyone who reviewed this chapter. And she wanted to tell her favorite email pal Happy Birthday.  
  
Rimnerel (winking): And since I won't change the rating, I plan on adding another little tidbit in for all you avid readers. If the chapter seems short, blame it on the mood I was in writing it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~}~}@  
  
Michael's eyes fluttered open before opening. Light streamed into the window whose curtains had not been pulled together from all the previous nights activities. Michael gave a little yawn as he stared down at the naked male sleeping in his arms. Soft blue hair and gray bangs swept the male's face, reminding Michael of a sleeping angel. Reaching down, he brushed aside the hair.  
  
"You know my little angel, I would have never expected you to be such a little devil," Michael murmured. His mind goes back over the night before, a smile rising. Kai had been anything but timid when it came to love making. More than once Michael found himself the one being subdued.  
  
"I couldn't let you have all the fun," Kai replied in a sleepy tone.  
  
"So how long have you been awake?"  
  
"Long enough to hear your amazement at my sexual prowess," Kai stated cracking one eye open to give Michael a look before closing his eyes back. "So I was that good?" A smirk began forming on the dual haired blader's lips.  
  
"Oh, I was impressed all right." Michael pulled Kai under him, kissing the male long and hard. Kai allowed Michael entrance into his mouth. When Michael pulled back a flicker of arousal flared up in their eyes. "So much so that I think we're going to have to reiterate last night."  
  
"Not a bad idea," Kai said.  
  
"You like that don't you?" Michael said. "I want to hear you call out my name like you did for me last night." Michael was just about to set into motions his next steps when his bedroom door swung open. Wide blue eyes stared at the two.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Michael!" Emily hissed.  
  
"What the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to get fucked," Michael retorted. "What the hell do you think you're doing barging into my room like this?"  
  
"I was looking for Kai," Emily huffed. "He wasn't in his room and I had a suspicion that he was this way."  
  
"Well he's right here," Michael said, climbing off the male. She really pissed him off. She lived to torment him he swore it.  
  
"What do you want Emily?" Kai sat up, brushing his hair out of his face. "If it isn't important would you kindly lose yourself on the way out the door so we can go back to foreplay."  
  
Emily flushed, but stayed her ground. How could Kai be so naive as to fall for a bastard like Michael? (A/N: I wonder has she ever realized how naïve she is for staying devoted to a guy who would rather. . .er. . .you know. ^_^) "Kai you can't honestly be interested in someone like Michael!"  
  
"And why can't I be?" Kai said crossing his arms over his chest. "I can do whoever I feel like. You aren't trying to run my life are you, because I really hate people who try."  
  
"No, I'm not trying to run your life. I just want you to know that. . .you have to know the truth about him," Emily cried.  
  
"What fucking truth?" Michael growled.  
  
Emily glared at the red head with death lances before turning her eyes back to her angel. She had to make him see that Michael was no good for him and he deserved better. "The truth is Kai that he's only using you. He just wants sex from you, then he's going to dump you to the side once he gets what he wants."  
  
"That's a load of bullshit," Michael snapped.  
  
"Oh, if it is why are you still single? You've had plenty of chances to hook up with someone. You sweet-talked them all until you got what you wanted. Then they disappeared from your life," Emily said. "I'm not going to let you do that to Kai."  
  
"Bitch." Michael's eyes held fury for the girl. What the hell did she think she was doing? "Kai don't listen to her."  
  
"Emily," Kai said, giving her an indistinct stare.  
  
"Yes, Kai?" Emily responded. She wondered if he understood now.  
  
"Kai. . ." Michael was unsure of what Kai was going to say. Would he believe Emily? Was he thinking that all of Michael's promises were empty? Did he hate Michael now?  
  
"Thank you for the information, Emily," Kai said. "But."  
  
"But?" Emily blinked.  
  
"You've made me see that I was wrong. Michael is more like me than he is like Tyson. Maybe he's the type of person I would have turned out to be if things had been different. But there's one thing you should know. I'm just like Michael. Why do you think I'm single still? I've been living off one-night stands since my breakup with Max. And it's not because I was heartbroken over him either. If I even decided to sleep with you, it would be only for a few days and not out of love."  
  
"Kai. . ." Emily could not believe what he was saying to her. He used people too? That couldn't be true. He. . .why would he do something so cruel? "It's not really true is it?"  
  
"It's true. I hate relationships. I hate the idea of someone knowing more about me than I care to share. If we had been together you would never get the chance to know who I really was. You've fallen in love with me for shallow reasons. That makes me disgust you even more," Kai replied. "I'm sure you broke up with Steve because I was all you thought about."  
  
"That's not. . ." Emily started.  
  
"Save it," Kai interrupted, his eyes narrowing. "I don't want to hear about how wrongly matched you were or whatever. Your ass probably thought about me when you fucked. If you let him come that near you at all that. You're pathetic Emily. Why don't you go get fucked or something and leave us the hell alone?"  
  
Emily said nothing as tears trickled down her cheeks. With a swift turn, she exited the room, slamming the door shut. Silence filled the room. A minute later there was a knock on the door before two heads popped in. Max and Tyson whose eyes turned huge upon seeing the two males in bed.  
  
"Well I guess I see Emily was so upset," Max smiled. "We just passed her in the hall. So, which one or did both do it."  
  
"We have Kai mainly to thank for undoing Emily's reforming plans," Michael said.  
  
"Hey, Mickey, may I ask why---" Adrienne popped her head in then made an "oh" face seeing the two. "I see. She was in love with the cutie too. That can break anyone's heart. So are you two having fun? I guess I should take these two with me, eh?"  
  
"Just don't get too attached to him Kai. Remember we leave in another day," Tyson said as Adrienne dragged him and Max away.  
  
"Come on, let's leave them alone." The door shut behind them leaving the two alone once again. Michael smiled, then looked over at Kai. Kai seemed thoughtful for a moment then shook his head as if disagreeing with something. Either that or trying to shake his thoughts clear. Whichever one, Michael noticed.  
  
"You okay Kai?"  
  
"I'm fine," Kai responded.  
  
"Don't tell me you're wondering if you were too hard on Emily." Kai made a face at Michael who chuckled. "Okay so you aren't, so what are you thinking about."  
  
"A lot of things actually," Kai said.  
  
"Like?" Kai turned his eyes on Michael, seriousness returning to them. "Kai?"  
  
"Returning back to Japan. I have some thoughts I just thought about. I need to think them out." Kai got out of bed beginning to dress. Michael saw conflict in the dual haired blader's eyes but did not know why. Something was bugging Kai, something he seemed to have to do on his own. "Kai, when you figure out things, I'll be here waiting for you."  
  
"I know," Kai said as he pulled on his pants. As Kai walked over to the door he turned back to stare at Michael once more. "You know something."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We've both changed over these past few days. Ironic how it happened only when our paths crossed once again. Don't you agree?" Something in Kai's eyes flickered.  
  
"I guess so," Michael replied. "I guess it is ironic."  
  
~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~}~}@  
  
Rimnerel: Okay that's it. I'm through for the night.  
  
Tala: That was sad.  
  
Rimnerel: You want to write this fiction? (glares)  
  
Tala: Nope. Go ahead and have your fun.  
  
Rimnerel (^ ^): Thank you. Okay everyone, I promise the next chapter will be better. It comes out Thursday, so if this chapter sucks, you can tell me cause I know it sucks. Okay, so now I go and be all pissy now. Good bye! 


	9. Part 9

Rimnerel: Sorry for the wait everyone. I don't know how many of you may believe this, but I seriously had my doubts about this chapter being written.  
  
Johnny: You always have doubts about any chapters being written.  
  
Rimnerel: Johnny!  
  
Oliver: This time it really was serious.  
  
Rimnerel (u.u): I mean I lost the data for this chapter twice! My computer just did not like this chapter. Oh well, let's just thank all the nice reviewers. And Raven Star, again I'm sorry for not telling you about this one. I seriously thought that I mentioned it. But I promise to tell you about all the other stories that I am going to write.  
  
Enrique: Now we can get to work on this one finally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~}~}@  
  
Michael lounged in his bed thinking about Kai. Hell, that's all he had been doing since the male in question left that morning after finally telling Emily off. A smirk rose to his face whenever he thought about the reaction on her face. It had seriously been priceless and he was glad he was there to see it. She would surely if not all together back off of Kai now that he shredded any thoughts of them ever getting together.  
  
"I seriously have to hand it to Kai, I don't think I would have done a better job myself," Michael mused.  
  
And yet his mind still wondered what Kai was thinking about. There had been something in the male's expression as he was leaving to contemplate or whatever, that had seemed to be pleading to him. Pleading with him to notice something that was so obvious that it could be easily mistaken for something else.  
  
"What are you really thinking Kai?"  
  
Michael thought some more to himself, but he could not get what the dual haired male had on his mind. It was like. . .Kai manifested some mysterious problem out of nowhere. Or. . .maybe it was something that they both should have known and only Kai just realized what it is. Kai's last words to him before leaving had some sort of meaning behind them.  
  
*You know. We've both changed a lot over the last few days. Ironic how it only happened when our paths crossed again. *  
  
There was some sort of meaning behind it, Michael just knew there was. Of course it was funny how they both seemed to change only over the course of days, when before they were relatively complete opposites. A few days ago if Michael had thought that he wanted more from Kai than just a night in the bed, he would have laughed. Now he knew that he did want more. He wanted to protect the male from all the pain he had suffered from his grandfather, Boris, and anyone else that has ever caused him pain in his life. Was it really that much of a funny idea now as opposed to a few days ago?  
  
He doubted that a few days ago Kai would snort at the idea of letting the red head in on his dreadful family secret. A few days ago, he probably would have snuffed the idea of letting anyone into his icy sanctuary to try to warm his heart again. And yet here Michael was, sharing a secret that Kai has kept even from his team. People that he has trusted his life with for a while now. Not even they knew what Michael knew now. If they did. . .well, that would probably mean that Kai had really begun trusting someone.  
  
But the question here is what was on Kai's mind, and how Michael could help him with those conflicting thoughts. Whatever they were. Michael sighed, then turned his head towards the window. It had finally stopped snowing. Maybe he would ask Kai to go for a walk with him and then maybe they could talk about whatever it is that was on Kai's mind. Sitting up from where he laid, he got up from the bed.  
  
Just then a knock on the door sounded. The person did not wait for him to open the door, but came in. Michael was about to open his mind to protest when he saw red spirals.  
  
"Adrienne, you know, you could have waited for me to open the door. I mean what if I had been in the middle of something," Michael said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"But you aren't. So everything is cool," Adrienne grinned. She looked around the room, then frowned. "Where's your new boyfriend?"  
  
"What?" Michael flushed. "Me and Kai aren't like that!"  
  
"Not yet, what a shame. You two would make a good couple," Adrienne said coming to sit down on the bed. She looked at her little brother as he blushed at her remark. "What? You don't think you would be a good couple?"  
  
"Me and Kai are just. . ." Michael started. Exactly what were he and Kai now? Were they lovers? Or was it more to their relationship?  
  
"What? You're lovers now, but soon enough you will be together. You have great chemistry together. You shouldn't throw that away, Michael," Adrienne advised. "Chances like this come once maybe in a lifetime. Just look at me and Tommy."  
  
"What about you and Tommy?" Michael said, reseating himself on the bed.  
  
"You remember how everyone told me that he was no good for me because he was never in a steady relationship?" Adrienne said.  
  
"Yeah, so what does that have to do with anything? Or more to the point, what does that have to do with me and Kai?"  
  
"What I'm getting at is that I spent enough time with Tommy to understand why. He's a writer and his career has him paying more attention to his manuscripts at time than his girlfriends. The girls he was with before couldn't take it and thought that he liked his work more than them and dumped them. He sort of grew accustomed to it, but what they didn't realize was that he has a passion for everything and when he can take a break from his work he's the most wonderful person in the world to be with," Adrienne smiled.  
  
"I'm still not getting the point of this big sister," Michael stated.  
  
"You're impossible to understand yourself. You have a good head on your shoulders and yet you keep forgetting it's there. If it wasn't sewn to your body you would lose it every time," Adrienne shook her head. "What I'm trying to say is that if I had been like the rest of those girls I would never been as happy as I am with him. Kai makes you feel at ease doesn't he?"  
  
"I guess so," Michael said.  
  
"Tell me about it. With him do you just want to stay by his side and enjoy life? Do you want to protect him from everyone that's ever wanted to hurt him? Don't you feel that you can heal the scars that his grandfather caused him?" Adrienne looked over at her little brother with a short stare. She could see the thoughts flickering in his eyes. She wondered if he understood now.  
  
"I do want to heal the pain he's suffered from. I promised him I would be reliable and he could put his trust in me. I would never allow him to hurt. When he cried in my arms after telling me about his parents, I just wanted to take all his pain away and heal him," Michael murmured. "I've never---"  
  
"Thought you would find someone that you could fall in love with?" Adrienne finished his sentence. "I don't think he realized that either. That's why you two are perfect for each other. You both need each other. For him, to heal you and vice versa."  
  
"What do you mean heal me?"  
  
"I've notice that you've shied away from relationships. I suppose that's because you grew up without ever knowing our parents. I thought you wouldn't mind, but you obviously do."  
  
"Adrienne, that's not true," Michael started, but he knew his sister knew him better than anyone else. She had truly been the only one he confined in and trusted. Even though his aunts were there, it was his sister that he turned to. The one person who had loved their parents as much as he wanted to. There were plenty of times growing up that Michael cried himself to sleep from going to school and seeing all the parents with their children. And then wondering why he seemed like the only kid without a mother and father. Adrienne had understood those thoughts and consoled him.  
  
"I know you don't want to seem like you're not hurting. But you are. I can still remember all the times you asked me why they had to die before you knew them. It hurts I know because I still hurting too. Not a day goes by that I don't want to see mother and father again. To have them tell me that they are proud at our accomplishments. Even to scold me for something I've done. I'm sure Kai wants that too. The two of you are kindred spirits, don't miss this opportunity."  
  
"Adrienne, even if I'm in love with him, that doesn't mean that he's in love with me," Michael argued.  
  
"How do you know? Stop being such a pussy and go find out. Didn't you hear what his teammate said? They're leaving tomorrow, if you don't find that out now then you'll never find out. He could slip away from you forever," Adrienne countered. Her mahogany eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to console you when he does either because I told you so."  
  
Michael's eyes widened as it finally hit him. That had to be it. Everything was fine until Tyson said something about leaving. Could he really. . .was it really as simple as that?  
  
"Adrienne. . ." Michael turned his eyes to his sister with a short smile.  
  
"Have you finally figured it out?" she asked.  
  
"Thank you for everything. Sometimes I think you're right, I do forget that my head is on my shoulders."  
  
"At least you finally realize it. Now I don't have to beat it into your head," she smiled, wrapping her arms around her little brother and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Sometimes I really do love you," Michael chuckled.  
  
"Sometimes? You better love me all the time kid. I'm the one that gets you out of these tight spots. Without me, you would still be wandering around trying to find yourself. So, you going to tell him anytime this year, or will I have to kick your ass into high gear?"  
  
"No, I think now that I've figured things out, I won't need that swift kick. I think I can manage on my own now, thank you very much," Michael replied.  
  
"Fine, as long as you know now. And when you two finally hook up, you can tell our aunts that you finally have someone and probably kill them when they meet him. And then me, you, him, and Tommy can sit down and have dinner together so we can get to know the man that tamed your little wild streak," Adrienne laughed.  
  
Michael said nothing as he shook his head. So he finally managed his way out of the tangle of his thoughts. Now he had to help Kai find his way out of the jungle of thoughts that clouded his mind. And it was time Michael found out exactly how Kai felt about him. No matter what happened he would be by Kai's side the whole way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~~}~}@  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, I decided to cut this chapter into two pieces because it makes more sense to have separate levels of realization on both either ends.  
  
Enrique (confused): What did you just say?  
  
Rimnerel (^ ^): I have no clue myself! I just need to half the story up because chapter eleven is my epilogue, and I wouldn't have anything to write about in chapter ten.  
  
Robert: You really are uncouth when you want to be.  
  
Rimnerel: Oh, Robby-kun! Hi! Mind doing my closing for this chapter?  
  
Robert: Why not since I'm here. Rimnerel hopes that everyone will read this chapter and enjoy it. The next chapter comes out Friday or Saturday depending on how reliable her computer is.  
  
Rimnerel: That's Robby-kun! Okay everyone, you heard my muse. Until then! 


	10. Part 10

Rimnerel: Man, have I really lost my touch for this one. It was starting to get nice and stuff then my inspiration dropped off. Maybe it's because I'm starting to feel depressed.  
  
Johnny: Aren't you always depressed, angst, or otherwise most of the time?  
  
Rimnerel: Yep, but that's what allowed me to write. Currently I'm in one of those, damn why am I writing this mood. Shit, I'm really pissed at the world right now.  
  
Enrique: But aren't you always pissed at the world?  
  
Rimnerel: More so now than as of late. I think the only thing that makes me happy right now is my reviewers. I would like to thanks you all for your support and for the support of my favorite two reviewers, Raven Star and Game-Kid. Now I think it's about time I get back to writing this one and finish it up finally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~}~}@  
  
Kai looked up at the sky, watching a few patches of snow dropping from the snow heavy branches on a few trees. The snow use to make him uneasy whenever it began. It would remind him of his parents, and that night before his birthday when Voltaire killed his father and mother.  
  
It still pained his heart to know that his time with them was stolen at such a young age, along with his innocence. He could never forgive his grandfather for what he had done, but all he could do now was move on.  
  
It was all thanks to Michael, surprisingly enough. If it weren't for Michael's persistent nature to find things out about Kai, none of this would be overcome. He could overcome this now because. . .well, because Michael promised to be there with him. A short smile twitched in the corner of his mouth as he thought about the red headed young man with those determined eyes.  
  
"How could anyone change me-me of all people-in such a limited amount of time?" Kai seemed to be asking the snow.  
  
He was still in ways shocked he had allowed this to happen. He was supposed to be a glacier. Solid, unmoving, and extremely faultless when it came to love and emotion. How had he melted so much so that he had let someone enter his heart?  
  
Kai paused at the last sentence, realizing what he was saying. He had allowed Michael into his heart. Not even Max was given that complete passage. Maybe that was why they grew distant, because he never allowed anyone into his stony heart that pumped ice through his veins.  
  
Kai looked at the icy sky, that short smile on his lips growing wider. "My heart isn't so icy anymore grandfather. What would you think if I told you that?"  
  
Kai knew the answer. He would not be allowed to see Michael ever again. That did not sit well with him once he thought about it. He didn't think he could dare to think about never seeing the red head again. And yet, he had to think about it. Soon he and the other Bladebreakers would be going back to Japan. And he doubted that they would be coming back for a while either.  
  
There was the option to stay here in America with Michael. He had more than enough money his father left him in a safety deposit box to live on his own. But that would mean leaving the Bladebreakers. As much as he sometimes wanted to strangle Tyson when the blue haired male got on his nerves, he knew that he couldn't leave them. They were still a bit rough around the edges, but they had smoothed out so much since first being put together. They still needed him as a leader; he could not abandon his duties.  
  
Nor could he ask Michael to come back to Japan with him. Michael also had responsibilities to tend to. Maybe they could still make a long distance-  
  
"Baka," Kai muttered to himself closing his eyes. "Look what you've gone and done. Now you're in love with him."  
  
He wasn't denying what he felt. This strong urge to stay with the male and to have him make all the little shattered pieces of Kai's past whole was not being overlooked. He wasn't a fool. Denying this would be like a blind man claiming he could see when he just walked out in front of a sixteen-wheeler truck. It was funny, he would never have thought that this year would bring love for him, or a small closure on his emotions.  
  
"You've really changed my world more than I would have thought." Kai opened his eyes, beginning to walk once again. "What are we going to do now? Do we say good-bye for now?"  
  
Kai wondered if Michael really felt for him the same way that Kai did. Kai realized also that his feelings might not have spanned over to Michael. The red head might just consider him someone to protect.  
  
Sympathy was not the same thing as love, nor could someone who sympathizes another easily fall in love with the one they protect. For all Kai knew that it could take a while before his true feelings to be returned. So where could he turn if Michael could not support him emotionally as he did spiritually and mentally?  
  
"Where do I turn if you don't love me?" Kai wondered. Kai found a clean bench and sat down, tilting his head back against the back of the bench and closing his eyes. He didn't know how long he was there thinking when he felt a pair of lips brush against his in a light kiss. Opening his eyes, he found a pair of playful blue eyes looking into his auburn ones.  
  
"Waiting for me to come kiss you?" Michael teased pulling back.  
  
"Maybe," Kai said with a light smile he couldn't help arise. "How did you find me?"  
  
"It's not too hard. If you weren't in your room, or the training rooms, then you must have went out. And you enjoy thinking alone, so you would go to a place that had the least amount of people so you won't be disturbed," Michael said, hopping over the bench and sitting next to the male.  
  
"Studying my antisocial habits a little bit too much aren't you?" Kai said with a cocked brow. Michael shrugged with a grin.  
  
"Hey, you're an easy person to figure out once someone has been around you enough. That and Max said he saw you go out," Michael replied. Michael tilted his head back against the bench like Kai was doing, looking up at the sky. "So, what's on your mind?"  
  
Kai shifted his eyes back to the sky. "Not much. Just some thoughts." He didn't know if he could tell Michael all of what he was thinking about. He didn't know how the red head would react to it.  
  
"Were you thinking about the fact that you have to leave soon?" Michael asked. There was a long pause of silence. "Kai?"  
  
"Actually," Kai started. "I was."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I was thinking that-" Kai stopped. He didn't know why he was being so hesitant about this. This wasn't like him at all. Why couldn't he just tell Michael what was on his mind? Was it for fear that Michael might reject him?  
  
"What were you thinking?" Michael looked over to see indecision flickering in those beautiful auburn eyes. He would have never thought Kai would be hesitant to say something. Maybe he should start the conversation. "You know, before coming to find you, I talked with my sister."  
  
"And?" Kai said this time.  
  
"She told me that me and you were kindred spirits. And that we were being given a rare opportunity and that we shouldn't screw it up," Michael said. "She said that we needed each other for emotionally support to heal our past wounds."  
  
"You have past wounds?" Kai didn't believe this. The "great" Michael, leader of the All Starz, had emotional scars on his heart.  
  
"Yeah. When I was a kid I got really upset because I never had a chance to know my parents. I would lay in bed and cry myself to sleep each night. I think that's the reason I'm not close to anyone in the first place. Because I've never wanted to allow anyone to see those scars and walk away. Kind of pathetic thinking huh?"  
  
"I don't think so," Kai said softly.  
  
"So you think my sister is right about us then?" Michael said.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What do you mean maybe?"  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"Well what?" Michael insisted. "Do you think that I don't need you?"  
  
"Do you?" Kai asked, looking over at Michael who had sat up to stare at him.  
  
"Why would you say that? Of course I need you, just as much as I hope you need me!" Michael exclaimed. Kai must have looked surprised because Michael's smile softened before he looked at the sky again. "I don't think I could just let you go without some sort of all out fight. You make me feel whole." Michael paused. "That sounded so cliched."  
  
Kai was silent as he took in what Michael just said. Did he really mean all of that? Could Michael be saying. . ? "I need you too."  
  
"That's good, I'm glad. So that makes us even. I need you and you need me too. Kai, I know that you have to leave soon, and I'm not going to ask you to stay. I know you have responsibilities to attend to. So do I, so I can't go to Japan with you either. But that doesn't mean that I'm giving you up so easily. I'm sure we'll find a way back to each other somehow," Michael said. "Right?"  
  
"Can we?"  
  
"Of course, I love you too much to allow you to just drift out of my life," Michael stated.  
  
"You. . .love. . .me?" Kai sat up looking directly at Michael. Michael flushed slightly, but nodded with a crooked smile.  
  
"I was hoping by saying that, that you felt the same way about me."  
  
Kai chuckled a bit. "Baka."  
  
"What?" Michael didn't know if he had said the wrong or right thing.  
  
"I honestly don't know how you could have seeped into my heart as much as you can that I've fallen in love with you, but you have," Kai shook his head. "So, now that we've said it, what now?"  
  
"Actually, I don't know. I don't think being all lovey dovey works for you or I. So I guess that we'll continue to exist with this feeling and see where it takes us. But Kai, I want you to make me a promise." Michael said.  
  
"If it involves me stripping out on this park bench then the answer is no," Kai said with a slight smirk. "I told you once I don't care for pneumonia."  
  
"Okay, so on to my next question then," Michael laughed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Promise me that you'll find a way back to me and I'll find my way back to you," Michael said, taking Kai's face in his hands and looking the male in the eyes. "If we can't be together right now, then we will be together in the future, somehow. All right."  
  
"I'll keep you to that promise," Kai murmured as he leaned forward to brush his lips against Michael's, sealing the promise they made. He had a feeling that everything would be fine, even if he was leaving. Michael had made a promise to him, and he doubted the male was going to break it now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~}~}@  
  
Kai looked back on that day two years ago with a smile. He still couldn't believe that it had been two years since he and Michael had made that promise. Looking down at the two gravestones in front of him, Kai kneeled down to place the flowers he had brought. This was his sixth time since he had come to terms with his parents' death that he came here to the cemetery to pay his respects to his parents.  
  
"Hi, it's me again. You know, today is my birthday, well, I'm sure you already know that. You're probably watching over me right now, huh?" Kai said, touching his fingertips to the cold granite slabs. "I'm twenty-one now."  
  
Currently he was living on his own with the money that his parents had left him and going to a local university with what he had saved up over the years himself. He still kept in contact with his old teammates. Ray and Max were living together in an apartment, so were Tyson and Zeo, and Kenny and Tala. About a year ago the Bladebreakers decided to do their own thing and see what came of it.  
  
Ray had opened a little restaurant while Max had taken over his dad's repair shop. His partner in the business was Kenny, and the two were doing well. They got a lot of business from the new up and coming bladers who thought they could rise to the top like the Bladebreakers had.  
  
Tyson and Zeo. . .Kai still got shudders thinking about those two as a couple. He did not hope they adopted any children, he would feel sorry for that kid. Well anyway, they were living happily doing. . .actually, who knows what those two did for a living. He was surprised that Tyson wasn't mooching off Ray and Max.  
  
But no, the most surprising thing in the world was the fact that Tala was teaching Russian at a high school. Kai still was shocked by that the young man actually got his teaching certifications. Tala, children, and teaching, if Kai hadn't fell on the floor in tears when he heard about that. He did not know how or why, but yes, the leader of the Demolition Boys was a teacher. Kai felt the corners of his lips twitch at the thought. He had heard the young man was actually very popular amongst his students for his first year.  
  
"Everyone's doing well. I finally told them this year about the past. They were a bit mad that I kept this from them so long, but they forgave me. Even after all this time, they surprise me. I thought they were finished surprising me. They were thinking about throwing me this big bash too," Kai said. "I think I'm going to allow them."  
  
He was even more open to them than before. He could actually talk about his past with them and not have the coldness seep into his heart, clenching it with deathly fingers. At times Tyson joked that Kai was becoming more human and the world would end soon. Kai would then remark that at least he was more human than Tyson's black hole appetite. His ability to laugh at Tyson's expressions intrigued him. To think that he had changed so much from whom he use to be.  
  
"You know, I saw grandfather the other day," Kai said.  
  
Another thing that had changed was the fact that he could now stand up to his grandfather. He wasn't about to let the old man take away the independence that he had gained fair and square. He was going to show the old man that he could live his own life without the fear he placed in him. He was going to make it on his own. . .well, not completely on his own.  
  
As on cue, he heard the footsteps running up behind him. Standing up, he turned to see Michael running up to him, obviously out of breath. A smile of warmth curled to his lips as Michael came to a stop beside him.  
  
"Sorry I was late, I just got everything settled," Michael said. In his arms were two bouquets of flowers. Kneeling down he placed one on each of Kai's parents' grave. "Kai hasn't been bugging you has he?"  
  
"What?" Kai remarked to his boyfriend. He watched Michael stand up with a teasing smile. "You're trying to be locked out on your first night here, aren't you?"  
  
"Hey, you know that I was just joking. I know they love you coming here," Michael said. "I was just seeing what you were going to say."  
  
"I doubt you were joking all the way," Kai said.  
  
"You know I was," Michael insisted. "You can't stay mad with me, you know that." Michael gave Kai Max's patent look and Kai swore that he was going to kill Max for teaching Michael it. With a slight sigh, Kai nodded.  
  
"I'm going to kill Max for showing you that," Kai said.  
  
"But you aren't mad with me now are you?"  
  
"Now, I'm not," Kai said. He shook his head. He was in for a lot of that. The All Starz had just recently gone their separate ways, pursuing their individual goals. Emily was rumored to finally have given up completely on Kai and rekindled her relationship with Steve. Since the All Starz were not a team anymore, Michael had quickly moved to Japan to live with Kai. He had just finally finished moving all his stuff and was thinking about joining a baseball team in Japan.  
  
"Good, now let's go, the others are waiting for us," Michael grinned.  
  
Kai turned back to his parents' gravestones, running his fingers over both. "Go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at the car then." Giving Kai a light kiss on the cheek, he headed back to the car. When Kai was alone he leaned down and kissed both headstones. He was still a bit touchy about being affectionate in front of others, despite his recent changes.  
  
"I know you're both watching over me, and I thank you for sending an angel to watch over me. I love you both and I'm going to live my life, like you wanted me to. I hope I will see you both in heaven someday." With that said, he turned to head out after Michael. The road in life ahead looked much brighter than it had two years ago, all because of the persistent nature of a certain red head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~}~}@  
  
Rimnerel: Ending written to the sounds of Hoobastank's new album and my sixth listening to The All American Rejects' song "The Last Song."  
  
Enrique: You're going to kill your computer if you keep playing that song in repeat.  
  
Rimnerel: How cares! It's one hell of a good song! Okay everyone, here's the ending, finally after about two weeks of procrastinating! I still hope you will miss me when I'm gone!  
  
Johnny: But you aren't going anywhere now that you started Boys Rather Than Love and still working on A Place For My Head.  
  
Rimnerel: That's true, but I was just quoting from the song cause I'm listening to it now for the seventh time! I would like to thank everyone for reading this and hope you might get the notion to check out some of my other work. And future things I plan on writing. So until we meet again, remember all the simple things that made this good. 


End file.
